Après La Bataille
by Hell-and-bliss
Summary: Tout est dans le titre. Après la guerre, les Weasley, Harry et Hermione rentrent au Terrier, tous anéantis par la mort de Fred.  En espérant vous divertir !
1. Chapter 1

**Après la Bataille.**

**...  
**

Hello :) Voici le début de ma nouvelle histoire, je pense qu'elle fera deux, trois ou quatre chapitre, j'avoue que j'ai pas encore trop réfléchi ;)

L'histoire se situe à la fin du tome 7, comme l'indique le titre.

**Note **: Je n'ai pas inclus Charlie, (seulement évoqué) même si je sais que tous les frères Weasley sont présents dans le livre, à la fin. Je me fie au film, ( qu'on a pas encore vu d'ailleurs lol) et c'est une interprétation un peu libre alors je m'excuse auprès des puristes, il y aura surement quelques incohérences.

Voila, sur ce, bonne lecture de ce premier chapitre :)

...

..

.

_Ils étaient arrivés au Terrier il y avait un quart d'heure environ. La guerre était enfin finie. Pourtant pour la famille Weasley, l'enfer commençait à peine. Fred était mort._

_Sur le seuil de la cuisine, Hermione observait les membres de la famille qui s'étaient tous regroupés au salon. Elle avait les bras croisés, et frissonnait de tout ses membres, ses courbatures se réveillant par endroit. Elle portait encore sa veste bleue à présent parsemée de boue sèche, et un jean noir à là fois froissé et écorché par les vigoureux combats qu'elle avait mené à Poudlard. Elle ne s'était pas recoiffée depuis assez longtemps, et sa queue de cheval n'était plus à présent qu'un amas de cheveux regroupés sans forme véritablement distincte. Des coupures entaillaient son teint pâle, et ses lèvres tremblaient de tristesse devant le tableau qui s'offrait à elle._

_Dans la pénombre du salon, George était affalé sur un canapé et ne dissimulait pas ses larmes, ses gémissements. Son jumeau était mort, et à la façon dont il avait réagi, c'était comme si plus rien ne comptait à ses yeux. Personne ne pouvait comprendre sa douleur, sauf ceux qui avaient également perdu un frère jumeau. A sa gauche, Arthur était assis et lui caressait l'épaule, l'air tout aussi dépité. Il venait de perdre l'un de ses fils, et la douleur dans ses yeux était si grande, que Hermione, pourtant à une vingtaine de mètres, la ressentait parfaitement. Debout à la gauche du canapé, Molly, éteinte, berçait Ginny dans ses bras. Le visage de la jeune fille était inondé de larmes. Elle regardait son frère, l'œil morne. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu comme ça. A leurs côtés, Percy regardait également son frère cadet, impuissant et révolté fasse à la situation, tandis que Bill, assis dans le fauteuil le plus proche, une Fleur en larmes blottie dans ses bras, ne se sentait pas vraiment mieux. Voir ses frères, ses parents et sa petite sœur pleurer à torrent lui fendait le cœur. Il n'avait même pas encore prévenu Charlie, et cherchait toujours les mots qu'il allait bien pouvoir employer pour lui annoncer un tel drame._

_Hermione sentit sa gorge se nouer davantage lorsqu'elle fit dévier ses yeux jusqu'à Ron, assis sur le canapé, à la droite de George. Ron entourait son frère de son bras et avait rapproché sa tête de la sienne, comme pour lui montrer qu'il était la pour lui, qu'il l'épaulait dans cette épreuve. Il voulait être un rock pour George, mais au fond de lui, tout était aussi en ruine que leur école ne pouvait l'être à présent. Les yeux d'Hermione se brouillèrent de larmes lorsqu'un autre "pourquoi?" déchirant sorti de la bouche de George. Les Weasley ne savaient pas quoi lui répondre. Aussitôt, Ron essuya une larme qui venait de couler de sa joue, ce qui brisa Hermione encore plus. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu pleurer avant la mort de son frère. Si elle s'était écoutée, elle se serait précipitée à ses côtés pour lui prendre la main, pour lui manifester son soutien, son amour. Mais elle en était incapable. Elle se rappelait le comportement de Ron pendant la chasse aux Horcruxes, et sa prise de tête mémorable avec Harry. Elle savait qu'il pouvait être froid, agressif et même méchant lorsqu'il souffrait ou qu'il s'inquiétait pour les gens qu'il aimait. Et Hermione se doutait bien que la mort de Fred l'avait plongé dans une colère noire et une amertume sans pareille. C'était aussi pour ça qu'elle n'osait pas aller le voir. Parce qu'elle avait peur de sa réaction, peur d'être rejetée._

_Toujours plantée à quelques mètres, c'était comme si elle n'osait pas se rapprocher, briser l'intimité des Weasley dans un moment aussi douloureux. D'ailleurs, Harry n'était pas là non plus. Hermione savait qu'il était quelque part dans le Terrier, mais à vrai dire, elle ne savait pas ou, et elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de se poser la question. Le seul qui l'importait, c'était Ron. Elle le fixa longuement, le cœur serré. Il n'était qu'à quelques mètres mais elle le sentait pourtant incroyablement loin. Car même si après la guerre, sur les ruines de Poudlard, elle l'avait serré contre elle lorsqu'il avait comprit que Fred était mort et qu'il avait sombré dans le deni, avant de s'effondrer totalement, il ne lui avait pas adressé un mot depuis leur retour au Terrier. Tout ce qu'il avait fait était consoler George, encore et toujours. D'ailleurs, aucun des membres de la famille n'avaient lâché le jumeau rescapé d'une semelle. Cette solidarité touchait Hermione, qui comprenait parfaitement que Ron n'ait pas eu envie de quitter son frère. Évidemment qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas. Mais au fond d'elle, elle avait peur qu'il ne l'ait fuit pour une autre raison. Tout simplement parce qu'elle l'avait embrassé, et même si elle ne l'avait pas sentit opposé à ce baiser lorsqu'il l'avait à son tour embrassé, Hermione se mettait à penser que peut être, il regrettait la tournure que prenait leur relation._

_Entrain de cogiter, elle n'entendit pas tout de suite Harry qui arrivait derrière elle._

"Hey." lui murmura t-il.

"Ou était tu passé?" demanda t-elle dans un reniflement qu'elle avait essayé de faire discret.

"J'étais avec Hagrid, on... On s'est occupé du corps de Fred, on l'a un peu nettoyé." expliqua maladroitement Harry. Il était également ensanglanté par endroit, et semblait épuisé.

Hermione reposa ses yeux sur les Weasley, ce que fit Harry également. Ses yeux se tournèrent d'abord sur Ron, puis sur Ginny. Cette dernière était toujours blottie dans les bras de sa mère et ne se lassait pas d'être berçée.

"C'est horrible, ce qui est arrivé..." marmonna Hermione, à la limite de fondre en larmes. Il n'y avait pas que la mort de Fred. Mais Rémus, Tonks, et tant d'autres...

Harry vint furtivement caresser l'épaule de sa meilleure amie.

"Je sais Hermione." répondit -il simplement, ne détachant pas ses yeux de Ginny. Puis Hermione tourna la tête vers lui.

"Harry...Je crois que je vais partir." dit -elle simplement, piquant sa curiosité.

"Quoi?" s'étonna t-il, les sourcils froncés.

Mais Hermione ne répondit pas vraiment.

"Je supporte pas de les voir comme ça, et puis tu sais...Je pense qu'ils ont besoin d'être seuls dans un moment pareil." expliqua t-elle calmement, en fixant Ron d'un regard larmoyant. Le rouquin ne la regardait même pas.

"Mais...Partir, ou?" reprit Harry.

"A ton avis." rétorqua Hermione en venant poser son beau regard noyé de larmes, dans le sien. Aux yeux évocateurs qu'elle lui tendait, Harry comprit qu'Hermione faisait allusion à sa maison, chez ses parents, dans le Londres Moldu. Il désapprouva d'un mouvement de tête.

"Mais, Hermione...T'es parents sont partis en Australie ! Et la maison..." bredouilla t-il, avant qu'elle ne le coupe.

"La maison n'est pas encore louée, je me suis renseignée. J'ai juste envie d'y retourner." répondit-elle d'un ton décidé. Mais Harry ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi.

"Je..." Encore une fois, elle ne le laissa pas finir.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais, toi. Tu restes?"

Harry acquiesça.

"Oui. Ginny me l'a demandé." répondit -il. Hermione sourit amèrement et baissa les yeux.

"Ce que Ron ne fera jamais..." marmonna t-elle d'une voix déçue. Soudain, tout s'éclaircit dans l'esprit de Harry.

"Quoi, alors c'est ça qui te fais partir? Que Ron ne t'aie pas demander de rester?" s'indigna t-il.

Hermione hocha la tête.

"Tu comprends pas...Ron n'est pas comme Ginny. Il est plus renfermé, plus compliqué. Tu te rappelles vos engueulades, pendant la chasse aux Horcruxes? Il ne supporte pas de voir sa famille souffrir, et je ne veux pas qu'il me rejette comme ça s'est passé avec toi." conclut -elle d'une voix rauque.

"Hermione, comment peux tu penser une seule seconde qu'il te repousserait tout ça parce que Fred est mort?" demanda Harry, paumé. Hermione haussa les épaules.

"Vu la façon dont on s'est rapproché...Finalement je sais pas ce qu'il veut vraiment. Je pense même qu'il regrette qu'on soit...plus ou moins ensemble à présent." se confia t-elle, en jetant un regard vers Ron. Harry hocha la tête.

"Arrête, Hermione. Je suis sûr que tu te plantes...Tu veux qu'on aille lui demander?" lança t-il sur un ton de défi. Lorsqu'il s'apprêta à faire un pas vers les Weasley, Hermione lui agrippa sèchement le bras.

"Harry, non!" renchérit -elle d'une voix basse mais dynamique. " Laisse le tranquille." ajouta t-elle plus calmement.

"Et toi, ne t'en va pas." rétorqua t-il sur un ton plus ferme. Hermione sourit légèrement, touchée qu'il la retienne.

"Enfin, c'est complètement débile!" reprit -il, les bras ballants. " Y a même plus tes parents...Non mais qu'est ce que tu ferais dans une maison vide, toute seule, hein?"

" J'ai juste besoin de m'isoler un peu, envie d'un retour aux sources...Essaie de comprendre, c'est la maison ou j'ai grandi. Et puis mes parents me manquent..." expliqua t-elle, sentant une envie de pleurer la saisir à nouveau. Elle était vraiment bouleversée.

"Crois moi, je sais ce que tu peux ressentir, Hermione...mais ça ne te fera que plus de mal d'y retourner. Et puis j'ai pas envie que tu t'en ailles...Reste, s'il te plait." implora t-il en espérant la faire changer d'avis. Mais en vain. Hermione hocha légèrement la tête avant de le serrer dans ses bras.

"Tu diras au revoir aux Weasley pour moi." murmura t-elle à son oreille, avant de se détacher de son étreinte.

"Hermione..." retenta t-il.

"Je vais transplaner plus loin, dans le jardin." le coupa Hermione, en attrapant son petit sac en perle, qu'elle avait posé sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

"Tu peux pas partir comme ça..." protesta Harry, peiné de la voir si déterminée. "Sans leur dire au revoir...Sans lui dire au revoir..." précisa t-il en faisant allusion au plus jeune des fils Weasley. Hermione jeta un ultime regard triste vers Ron, et hocha la tête.

"Je peux pas aller les déranger, pas dans un moment pareil. C'est au dessus de mes forces, Harry." avoua t-elle dans un murmure. Le silence s'installa quelques secondes. Harry la dévisagea, ne sachant quoi dire d'autre pour la convaincre de ne pas partir. Elle regardait encore et toujours les Weasley, et surtout Ron, en soupirant. Finalement, Harry reprit la parole.

"Tu reviendras, hein?" demanda t-il, finalement résigné. Hermione Granger était bien trop décidée, et bien trop têtue pour qu'il n'arrive à la faire changer d'avis.

"On se revoit bientôt." promit -elle dans un beau sourire, avant de s'éloigner vers la porte d'entrée qu'elle emprunta.

_Au salon, trop accaparés par leur peine, aucun Weasley ne l'entendirent partir. Par la fenêtre de la cuisine, Harry la regarda s'éloigner dans le jardin, tristement. Il savait qu'il aurait du lui courir après, et la supplier de rester. La ramener contre son grès, en la tirant par le bras ou même aller déranger Ron, qui en larmes, tentait toujours du mieux qu'il pouvait de consoler son frère. Oui, il savait tout ça. Mais il n'en fit rien, et Hermione Granger disparut dans l'obscurité de la nuit._

_..._

_A suivre!  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Second Chapitre :) Pas très long, j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même. Bonne lecture et woo, 8 reviews pour le premier chapitre, **MERCI A TOUS**!

...

..

_Une vingtaine de minutes était passée lorsque Ron entra dans la cuisine. Il y trouva sa mère, occupée à remuer une grande marmite à l'aide de sa baguette, car même s'ils n'avaient pas faim, il fallait bien manger. Molly préparait le plat préféré de George, pour essayer de le faire se sentir mieux...Comme si cela était possible. Aux côtés de Molly, Harry et Ginny sortaient des assiettes et des couverts du placard. La jeune rouquine avait été réquisitionnée par sa mère pour lui donner un coup de main, mais le coeur n'y était vraiment pas. Elle avait toujours les yeux gonflés et rouges, et s'était plongée dans un mutisme sans précédent depuis la mort de son frère. Même Harry ne savait pas quoi faire pour lui remonter le moral. Ron balaya la pièce du regard, avant de reposer ses yeux sur Harry._

" Dites, je viens de faire le tour de la maison...Hermione n'est pas avec vous?" s'étonna t-il, les sourcils fronçés.

Trop occupée à compter les assiettes ( et a penser à Fred), Ginny ne releva même pas sa question, mais Harry reposa fébrilement les couverts sur la table de la cuisine, gêné.

"Heu... elle est...partie." articula t-il dans une extinction de voix.

"Quoi?" s'empressa de demander Ron dans un léger sourire de surprise, qui disparu cependant bien vite devant la gravité du regard de Harry.

"Ron, Hermione est partie." répéta Harry en insistant sur chaque mot.

"Mais comment ça, elle est partie." répéta le rouquin qui n'était pas sûr de bien comprendre la signification de sa phrase.

"Elle a transplané." répondit Harry d'une petite voix.

"Mais ou?" s'empressa de demander Ron sur un ton plus agressif.

"Chez...chez elle..." balbutia Harry, qui appréhendait sa réaction. Il savait que Ron pouvait se montrer violent dans certaines circonstances, et le départ d'Hermione en faisait très certainement parti.

"Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire, Harry?" s'en mêla Molly Weasley en se retournant vers eux, les mains sur les hanches. Ginny aussi sembla manifester de l'intêret pour la conversation, mais elle ne dit toujours rien. Elle fixa simplement Harry, attendant qu'il s'explique.

"Tout à l'heure, quand vous étiez au salon, elle est venue me dire qu'elle voulait rentrer chez elle."

"Mais pourquoi?" s'étonna Molly.

"Je...je sais pas." articula t-il dans un haussement d'épaule.

"Et elle a pas laissé un mot? " demanda timidement Ron, qui se doutait cependant de la réponse vu la tête de Harry. Ce dernier hocha négativement la tête.

" Attends, Harry. Ses parents ne sont -ils pas partis en Australie?" demanda Molly, alors que Ron avait perdu son regard dans le vide et respirait de plus en plus bruyamment, comme pour s'aider à se détendre.

"Si, Mrs Weasley. Ils sont partis." répondit poliment Harry.

"Mais alors, par Merlin, pourquoi diable est -elle partie? " reprit Molly, interdite.

" Moi non plus j'ai pas compris pourquoi..." commença Harry en hochant la tête.

"Mais tu l'as laissé faire." le coupa froidement Ron en atomisant Harry du regard.

" Elle ne m'a pas laissé le choix, Ron! J'ai essayé de l'en empêcher!" se défendit t-il en haussant légèrement le ton.

" C'est fou ce que t'as été efficace!" grogna t-il. Ginny se posta alors derrière Harry.

"Ron, Harry n'y est pour rien..." assura t-elle d'une voix douce comme pour le calmer.

"Tu parles..." souffla t-il en regardant furtivement sa soeur. "Et t'attendais quoi pour me le dire?" reprit -il sur un ton énervé, en reposant son regard sur Harry.

" T'étais avec George, j'ai pas osé..."

Mais là encore, Harry n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Ron le coupa.

"Putain..." maugréa t-il en quittant rapidement la cuisine avec l'air renfrogné.

"Ron!" s'énerva légèrement sa mère, parce qu'il avait été grossier.

"Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici?" demanda Arthur en entrant dans la pièce, déterminé à chercher un verre d'eau pour George qui s'était complètement déshydraté à force de pleurer.

"Je viens de voir une tornade rousse sortir de la cuisine!" ajouta Percy sur un ton plus léger, en pénétrant à son tour dans la pièce.

"Hermione est partie!" leur apprit Molly.

"Partie?" s'étonna Arthur.

"Ou ça?" ajouta Percy.

"Ron!" appela Harry, sans leur répondre, en sortant à son tour de la cuisine d'un pas vif.

_Après avoir traversé le salon (ou Bill et Fleur soutenaient toujours George) à la vitesse de l'éclair, Harry commença à monter les escaliers quatre par quatre, tandis que Ron était déjà presque arrivé tout en haut du terrier._

_..._

_A suivre !  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Bonsoiiiir! Voici un **long, long chapitre**. Il fera contraste avec le précédent qui était plus court... Mais si l'autre était court, c'était voulu. C'était une scène courte, car je ne voulais pas trop parler pour ne rien dire et d'ailleurs, ce chapitre ne suit pas la discussion présumée de Ron et de Harry lorsqu'ils montent au grenier, puisque je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit écrite, j'aime bien qu'il y ait certains non dits et qu'on puisse s'imaginer des scènes :)

Bref, assez discuté. J'espère que la scène vous plaira. Je m'excuse pour les incohérences/fautes s'il y en a... Bonne lecture et **un grand merci pour vos reviews! 3 ça fait vraiiiment plaisir :)**

...

..

.**  
**

_Lorsqu'elle arriva dans son ancienne maison, Hermione se retrouva dans sa chambre. C'est à cette pièce qu'elle avait pensée lorsqu'elle avait transplané. La pièce était vide, tous ses anciens meubles avaient disparu. Sa chambre n'était plus vraiment la sienne, à bien y réfléchir. Elle avait disparu, comme avait pu disparaitre le souvenir de son existence dans la tête de ses parents. Submergée par l'émotion et l'envie de fondre en larmes, elle avait pourtant esquissé un sourire en toisant le coin de la pièce ou elle avait installé le panier de Pattenrond lorsqu'elle l'avait adopté. Il avait un panier, mais la plupart du temps, il préférait squatter son lit ce qui fit encore plus sourire Hermione. Pattenrond n'était même plus là et cette petite boule de poil qui se blotissait toujours contre elle lorsqu'elle avait le cafard, lui manquait énormément._

_Hermione descendit ensuite au rez de chaussée, en prenant le temps de descendre les escaliers de boirs clairs. Des photos d'elle et de ses parents ornaient originalement les murs...Mais il n'en restait rien. Rendue au salon, elle contempla la grandeur de la pièce vide. Leur salon lui avait toujours paru plus petit, meublé. A présent, ce n'était qu'une immense pièce aux murs trop blancs qui ne dégageaient plus rien. Même l'odeur avait changé._

_Hermione se remémorait l'emplacement des meubles, les habitudes de ses parents, et même de son chat. Elle se rappela, en regardant la place ou se trouvait leur canapé auparavant, que Pattenrond éprouvait un grand plaisir à faire ses griffes sur le côté du canapé, venant abimer le tissu et mettre son père en rogne. Il lui disait toujours de l'empêcher de faire ça sous peine de représailles, mais malgré tout ce que Hermione pouvait lui dire, le chat persistait à utiliser le sofa comme grattoir. Cette pensée la fit autant sourire qu'elle ne lui brisa un peu plus le cœur. Tout ça était désormais fini. Elle était seule, complètement seule, dans un monde moldu qui n'était plus vraiment le sien._

_De longues et interminables minutes passèrent avant qu'Hermione ne soupire fortement, décidée à ne plus broyer du noir. Il était inutile de déprimer plus. Après tout, c'était elle qui avait voulu s'en aller du Terrier. Elle se dirigea à la cuisine dans l'espoir de se faire un thé. Heureusement qu'elle avait son petit sac, et grâce au sortilège d'extension indétectable, il contenait à peu près tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour survivre._

_Alors qu'elle était entrain de remplir la bouilloire d'eau, grâce au robinet de la cuisine, Hermione entendit un bruit, venir de l'étage. Aussitôt surprise, car elle était le seul membre de la maison, elle posa la bouilloire sur le plan de travail et attrapa fermement sa baguette. Elle se sentait un peu idiote de trembler au moindre bruit, mais avec tout ce qu'elle avait vécu ces derniers temps, un rien suffisait à la terroriser._

_Elle traversa le hall d'entrée qui menait de la cuisine au salon, à pas de loup, guettant le moindre bruit. Il y avait bel et bien des bruits de pas en haut. Sentant son coeur battre la chamade, elle décida de se cacher au salon, la baguette fermement pointée sur la porte de celui ci. Elle pénétra dans le salon, et alla se blottir contre le mur du fond, attendant que le bruit ne s'estompe...Mais les pas se rapprochaient. Ils étaient même à présent dans les escaliers. Hermione frémissait de peur. _

_Elle ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre, sa respiration se saccadant. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien découvrir de plus effrayant dans le monde moldu que dans le monde magique, mais à présent, elle n'était plus sûre de rien après les horreurs de la guerre.  
_

_Quelques secondes plus tard, elle entendit un léger bruit assommant, et un "Aïe, bordel!" qui lui fit aussitôt ouvrir les yeux et fronçer le regard. Oh oui, elle connaissait trop bien cette voix._

_L'ombre de la silhouette qui avait apparament prononcé cette petite phrase s'approcha de la porte du salon, et grandit à vue d'oeil contre le mur...Lorsque soudain, il fit enfin son apparition devant elle. C'était bien **lui**._

_..._

_.._

"Ron?" s'écria t-elle, stupéfaite de le voir là. Elle en lâcha sa baguette par terre et ne songea même pas à la ramasser, trop abasourdie.

_En effet, Ron Weasley venait de faire son apparition dans l'encornure du salon. Il se massait douloureusement la tête dans une petite grimace et braqua aussitôt ses yeux sur Hermione, plantée à dix mètres de lui._

"Aïe, j'me suis cogné dans les escaliers, sur une poutre à la con..." râla t-il en se massant le crâne avec entrain, avant de regarder sa main pour voir s'il ne saignait pas.

_Il avait balancé ça d'un ton nonchalant, comme si c'était normal qu'il se retrouve en face d'elle, dans l'ancienne maison de ses parents. Hermione lui offrait un regard ahuri._

"Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là?" s'étonna t-elle d'une voix aiguë.

"C'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire?" s'étonna à son tour Ron, en reposant ses yeux sur elle. Il n'avait toujours pas digéré le fait qu'elle soit partie.

"Disons que je m'attendais pas à te voir ici...à voir qui que ce soit, à vrai dire. Pourquoi t'es venu?" bredouilla Hermione d'une voix plus faible.

"Pour te chercher, quelle question!" rétorqua t-il avec aplomb, limite énervé par la question. "Enfin te voila, d'ailleurs."

"Comment...Comment tu m'as retrouvé?" articula Hermione.

"J'avais ton adresse, oublie pas...Enfin dans le bordel des tiroirs de mon bureau, Harry m'a aider à la retrouver." répondit -il, avant de se renfrogner légèrement. "Enfin on s'en fou de ça. Non mais on peut savoir pourquoi t'es partie?" la questionna t-il d'un ton ferme. Hermione balbutia quelques secondes, et baissa les yeux.

"Je..." commença t-elle. "J'ai pensé que vous voudriez être un peu seuls, en famille." expliqua t-elle. Ron écarquilla les yeux.

" Un peu seuls en famille? " répéta Ron, effaré. "Tu te fou de moi?"

"Non ! " assura t-elle fermement.

"Et on peut savoir ce que t'allais faire pendant qu'on était "un peu seuls en famille", dans cette maison vide?" demanda Ron, toujours renfrogné. Hermione haussa les épaules et se mordit la lèvre, regardant alors autour d'elle. C'est vrai qu'il n' y avait pas grand chose à faire, voir rien du tout dans cette maison.

"Et bien j'allais...certainement boire un thé, et lire mes livres..." marmonna t-elle, assez gênée par la pauvreté de son argument, en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Le regard de Ron s'écarquilla.

" Alors c'est pour CA que tu t'es barrée, et sans dire au revoir en plus? T'enfermer dans une maison vide pour lire tranquille? C'est grotesque..." s'indigna t-il dans un petit rire, tellement il trouvait ça ridicule. Hermione fronça les sourcils et releva les yeux vers lui, n'aimant pas le ton qu'il prenait.

"Mais tu crois que c'était facile pour moi, de tous vous voir entrain de pleurer?" s'énerva t-elle légèrement. "J'avais pas envie de vous déranger dans un moment pareil, Ron...j'ai pensé que tu le comprendrais." termina t-elle dans un balbutiement.

Mais Ron hocha fermement la tête.

"Non, je comprends pas, Hermione. Après tout ce qu'il y a eu entre nous, toi tu t'en vas sans même me donner une explication! Comme si ça n'avait aucune importance pour toi de nous quitter comme ça." maugréa t-il, déçu. Hermione était effarée.

"Alors tu crois que ça n'a aucune importance pour moi?" s'offusqua t-elle. "Alors que c'est moi qui...enfin qui...aie tout fait pour qu'on se rapproche..." bredouilla t-elle, horriblement mal à l'aise d'évoquer leur baiser, pourtant la seule chose positive dans toute cette tragique histoire. De plus, ils n'en avaient jamais reparlé.

" J'imagine que tu regrettes, vu comme t'es partie." grogna Ron nerveusement, vexé. Hermione entrouvit la bouche, scandalisée, mais les mots ne sortirent pas de suite.

"Non mais je rêve..." rit à son tour nerveusement la jeune sorcière en faisant les cents pas. "T'as tout faux, Ronald." ajouta t-elle froidement.

"Ouais, comme d'habitude." dit cyniquement Ron, habitué à ce qu'elle le reprenne sans cesse sur tout et n'importe quoi.

"Ron, arrête !" s'énerva Hermione en lui faisant face. "Je te signale que si je suis partie, c'est uniquement à cause de toi! Parce que tu ne m'as pas adressé un mot quand on était au terrier, ni même un regard..." commença t-elle. Ron radoucit son regard en réalisant qu'en effet, il avait pu être distant.

"...Et j'avais pas envie que tu me reproches d'être là, que tu sois froid et brutal, comme tu l'as été avec Harry." continua t-elle. Il haussa les sourcils.

"Harry? Mais ça n'a rien à voir, Harry!" protesta t-il. "Comment tu peux comparer?" s'énerva Ron.

"J'ai vu la façon dont c'était tendu entre vu, pendant qu'on cherchait les Horcruxes." expliqua Hermione en croisant les bras. "La façon dont tu méprisais tout le monde, parce que la seule chose qui t'importait était de protéger ta famille." ajouta t-elle d'une voix ferme. Ron la dévisagea quelques secondes, avant de reprendre la parole d'une voix plus calme.

"Tu fais partie de cette famille que je veux protéger...Je croyais que tu l'avais compris." répondit -il d'une voix douce qui contrastait avec le ton plus froid qu'il avait utilisé auparavant.

_Hermione resta clouée par cette phrase, et ne détachait pas ses yeux de ceux de Ron. Elle ne savait même plus quoi dire. Ron se rapprocha alors légèrement du fond de la pièce ou elle se trouvait._

"Hermione...Si j'ai été un peu froid, au Terrier, je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas t'ignorer." assura t-il.

"Je sais." murmura Hermione, en le coupant.

"Tu sais, la mort de Fred m'a vraiment secoué...Je crois que je réalise toujours pas." ajouta t-il en regardant le sol.

_Hermione n'avait plus du tout le coeur à ce qu'ils s'engueulent, à présent. A nouveau, elle avait envie de se jeter dans ses bras et de le consoler._

"Je sais, Ron...C'est normal...c'est ton frère..." marmonna t-elle, se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas craquer à nouveau en repensant à la disparition de Fred, qui l'avait autant touché que s'il s'agissait de son propre frère.

"Mais je veux pas que tu penses que j'avais envie que tu partes...tout sauf ça," ajouta t-il en relevant les yeux vers elle. "J'ai eu mal quand Harry m'as dit que t'étais partie. J'ai déjà perdu Fred, alors si tu t'en vas maintenant..." ajouta t-il, ne terminant pas sa phrase.

_Hermione sentait les larmes monter. Elle réalisa à quel point son geste avait été idiot. Revenir ici, pour ne trouver qu'une maison vide et sans aucun but...Elle avait vraiment été stupide, et ce genre d'attitude irréfléchie ne lui ressemblait pourtant pas._

"J'suis désolée." marmonna t-elle finalement, réalisant la stupidité de son acte. "Je voulais pas te faire de peine en partant." ajouta t-elle en ravalant un sanglot qui lui brisa la voix.

_Ron eu un léger rire, malgré le fait qu'elle était entrain de pleurer devant lui. C'était peut être la voir pleurer qui lui donna envie de détendre un peu l'athmosphère._

"Y a pas qu'a moi, en fait. Maman, papa, Ginny...On était tous triste quand on a su que t'étais partie. Tu sais que c'est même George qui m'a demandé de venir te chercher?" lui apprit -il, souriant légèrement en y repensant.

"George?" s'étonna Hermione dans un sourire, alors qu'une larme venait de couler sur sa joue. Elle s'empressa de venir l'essuyer du revers de sa paume.

"Ouais, il a ressenti la même chose que moi. Si tu partais, ça faisait comme si on perdait un autre membre de la famille." expliqua t-il.

_Bien que la confession de Ron soit adorable, Hermione ressentit soudainement une pointe de déception. Elle savait qu'aux yeux de George et des autres Weasley, elle était comme une petite soeur...Mais elle espérait que ce n'était pas le cas pour Ron._

"Un autre membre de la famille..." répéta t-elle à demie voix. "Alors je suis comme une sœur pour toi." articula t-elle nerveuse, en venant coincer une de ses mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Ron pouffa de rire et hocha négativement la tête.

"Oula non..J'ai qu'une sœur et crois moi, ça me suffit largement." se moqua t-il, faisant sourire Hermione qui se sentait quand même mal pour Ginny.

"Tu le penses pas." assura t-elle en lui souriant malicieusement.

"Evidemment que non." répondit -il en lui rendant son sourire.

_Ils se prenaient constamment la tête, mais il adorait Ginny. Elle était d'ailleurs la première personne à laquelle il avait pensé tous les jours, avec sa mère, pendant la recherche des Horcruxes, et ça, Hermione le savait parfaitement._

_Elle étudia Ron du regard pendant quelques secondes ou le silence trônait à nouveau entre eux. Il avait le teint anormalement pâle, les yeux cernés, de nombreuses blessures au sang seché sur le visage, et des cheveux totalement ébouriffés, mais elle ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi beau. Et puis, il était venu la chercher, et ce geste n'avait pas de prix aux yeux d'Hermione. Ron sentait qu'Hermione le regardait intensément, étudiant chaque recoin de son visage. Comme le silence s'était installé entre eux, Il se mit à balayer le salon d'un regard furtif._

"C'est une belle maison" dit t-il pour rompre le silence. "Enfin, de ce que j'en ai vu." ajouta t-il en reposant ses yeux sur Hermione. Cette dernière sourit et s'essuya rapidement les yeux.

"C'était encore mieux meublé." répondit -elle.

"Ouais, je me doute..." rit légèrement Ron. Le regard d'Hermione s'assombrit légèrement.

"Dire que je ne vivrais jamais plus ici, comme avant..." avoua t-elle dans un soupir, en toisant la pièce d'un bout à l'autre.

"Je sais, ça doit être dur." supposa Ron. Hermione haussa les épaules.

"L'endroit, je pourrais peut être l'oublier, mais mes parents...Leurs voix me manquent, leurs sourire, leurs regards, leur contact...Oh, et mon Pattenrond, si tu savais comme il me manque, cet idiot de chat!" soupira Hermione. Ron acquiesça silencieusement dans un hochement de tête, ne détachant pas ses yeux d'elle.

"Je sais... Malheureusement, je peux pas vraiment le remplacer...Même si je suis presque aussi roux que lui, quand on y pense..."

_A l'entente de cette phrase, Hermione éclata de rire, malgré les larmes qui continuaient de dévaler ses joues. Ron fut surpris de la voir rire aussi franchement et soudainement dans un contexte plutôt dramatique, mais sa réaction lui réchauffa le cœur. Apparemment, sa réflexion assez inutile, quand il y repensait, avait plongé Hermione dans une hilarité sans précédent, et la voir aussi morte de rire avec des larmes de tristesse dans les yeux était un paradoxe qui fit sourire le rouquin. Il la trouvait adorable. Elle essuyait ses yeux tout en continuant à rigoler, prise d'un fou rire incontrôlable. Ron ne l'avait pas entendu rire depuis des mois et était soulagé de voir qu'elle pouvait encore rigoler, malgré la situation._

"Je sais, c'est incroyablement débile ce que je viens de dire..." admit Ron en rigolant à son tour. Il la dévorait toujours des yeux, elle qui se remettait à peine de son fou rire.

"Un peu, mais le pire c'est que t'a raison" rit-elle en lui lançant un regard (bien que trempé de larmes) complice et plutôt joyeux.

_C'était aussi un rire nerveux, après toute la pression qu'ils avaient subi. Ron la fixait toujours en souriant lorsqu'elle reprit à peine son souffle. Cette fois, ce fut des larmes de rire qu'elle essuya de ses yeux, en reniflant. Ron se rapprocha à nouveau d'elle, redevenu sérieux._

"Sérieusement, Hermione, si t'as besoin d'aide pour les retrouver, je suis là."

Remise de son fou rire qui l'avait rendu plus sereine, Hermione releva ses yeux vers lui et lui sourit tendrement.

"C'est gentil. Mais je sais même pas si je vais pouvoir les retrouver, tu sais..." répondit -elle. Ron haussa les épaules, l'air déterminé.

" Ben...On essaiera tout ce qu'il faut." promit -il en la fixant dans le blanc des yeux.

"Alors tu...tu serais prêt à venir avec moi?" osa t-elle demander d'une petite voix. Ron roula des yeux.

"Je ne répondrais même pas à cette question." rétorqua t-il, tant la réponse semblait évidente. Hermione ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de sourire, de plus en plus sous le charme.

"Mais avant, je veux que tu rentres avec moi." reprit -il d'un ton décidé. "On a besoin de toi, Hermione. Harry a besoin de toi, George a besoin de toi, Ginny aussi...et moi. Et si t'es pas là à l'enterrement de Fred, je sais pas comment je supporterais tout ça, même avec la présence indispensable de Harry...Enfin tu vois, c'est pas pareil." bredouilla t -il d'une voix rauque.

_Bouleversée par la voix éteinte qu'il avait pris et ses yeux implorants, Hermione manqua de verser de nouvelles larmes...mais elle s'en empêcha._

"Ron..." murmura t-elle, touchée par sa dernière phrase.

_Poussée par elle ne savait quelle force, elle marcha alors d'un pas décidé vers lui et arriva en trois foulées à son niveau. Ron l'avait regardé faire, l'air interdit. Lorsqu'elle se posta juste devant lui, à quelques centimètres à peine, elle ne le laissa pas dire un mot et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, venant l'enlacer avec passion. Légèrement surpris au début, Ron sentit les bras d'Hermione se resserer davantage autour de son cou. Il entoura la taille d'Hermione de ses bras, naturellement, et la serra fort à son tour, venant enfouir sa tête dans les cheveux de la jeune fille. Hermione sentit son souffle chaud se répandre dans son cou. Elle l'embrassa alors furtivement dans les cheveux au dessus de l'oreille, comme s'il était un enfant qui avait besoin d'être consolé._

"Je suis là." murmura t-elle simplement à son oreille, en refermant les yeux pour savourer son étreinte.

_Quelques secondes plus tard, à l'initiative d'Hermione, ils se séparèrent et cette dernière baissa légèrement les yeux, n'osant pas le regarder tout de suite. Pourtant Ron la dévorait des yeux, comme s'il attendait plus de leur étreinte. Sans même le regarder, Hermione se retourna, pour revenir sur ses pas. Elle alla ramassa sa baguette à l'endroit ou elle l'avait laissé tombée, et se redirigea vers Ron._

"Je...je vais chercher mon sac, dans la cuisine." lui dit -elle dans un murmure, en ne relevant toujours pas les yeux.

_Ron était resté silencieux, et la regarda commencer à s'éloigner de lui et à le contourner pour aller dans la cuisine. Mais Hermione ne put faire que deux pas avant de sentir la main de Ron lui agripper le bras. Elle se retourna alors et eu à peine le temps de relever les yeux vers lui qu'il se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa fougueusement. Frissonnant, Hermione ferma automatiquement les yeux. Elle entrouvrit la bouche et sentit la langue de Ron chercher la sienne, tandis que ses mains rassurantes caressaient ses joues. Grisée, Hermione se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et répondit avec passion à son baiser en passant ses mains dans les cheveux de Ron, prenant soin de ne pas le cogner avec sa baguette. Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement quelques secondes, n'arrivant pas à se détacher l'un de l'autre. Hermione fit glisser ses mains des cheveux de Ron jusqu'à ses joues qui piquaient légèrement, tandis que Ron s'amusait à présent à discipliner quelques mèches d'Hermione derrière les oreilles de la jeune fille, tout en continuant à l'embrasser tendrement._

_C'était la première fois qu'il s'embrassaient comme ça. Sans Harry pour les interrompre, sans la pression de la guerre... Juste eux deux. Presque à contre cœur, Ron détacha ses lèvres de celles d'Hermione et reprit son souffle, en enlaçant la taille de la jeune femme. Puis il adossa son front à celui d'Hermione, leurs nez se frôlant par instants._

"On devrait y aller" murmura t-il en rouvrant les yeux, cherchant son regard. "Maman a dit qu'ils attendraient que je te ramène, pour manger." ajouta t-il. Hermione sourit de plus belle et acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.

"Alors allons y." conclut -elle en venant déposer un dernier et minuscule baiser sur les lèvres de Ron.

..

A suivre :D

_Oooh qu'ils sont chous lol. Vivement, vivement les Reliques de la mort partie 2 en juillet :D Rupert et Emma font de très beaux Ron & Hermione je trouve :) Bref, merci d'avoir lu et a très vite pour la suite!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Voici la scène suivante :) Il restera ensuite deux chapitres après celui ci. J'espère que ça vous plais toujours, bonne lecture et bonne fin de WE :)_

_ps : merciiiii à tous les posteurs de reviews merci merci ! :)  
_

...

..

.

"Hermione, ma chérie!" s'exclama Molly Weasley lorsque cette dernière et son fils apparurent sur le seuil de la cuisine, main dans la main.

_Ils venaient de transplaner. Ron eut à peine le temps de lâcher la main d'Hermione que sa mère le poussa et enlaça la jeune fille avec force, la faisant vaciller de quelques centimètres. Légèrement surprise, Hermione se laissa tout de même faire._

"Enfin Ron, tu nous la ramènes!" ajouta Molly, rassurée, en relâchant Hermione qu'elle dévisagea avec autant de tendresse que si elle était sa fille.

"Évidemment que je la ramène! Je sais très bien que j'aurais été super mal accueilli si j'étais revenu seul, vous m'auriez limite chassé de la maison," maugréa ironiquement Ron, faisant sourire sa mère.

"Idiot." rigola Molly en pinçant sa joue comme lorsqu'il était petit.

"Aïe!"

_A la table de la cuisine, Arthur, Bill, Fleur et Percy étaient assis et souriaient à leur tour à Hermione qui leur rendit un sourire timide. Elle avait plutôt honte de son geste._

"Ma Moldue préférée!" annonça Arthur en lui offrant un clin d'œil. Hermione en rougit presque.

"Je..je suis désolée d'être partie." répondit -elle simplement d'une voix timide. Arthur roula des yeux en se servant un verre de vin.

"C'est oublié!" assura t-il d'une voix assez enjouée.

"On a même pas remarqué que t'étais partie..." ajouta Perçy, en croquant dans un bout de pain, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de Molly et de Arthur.

"Percy!"

Percy regarda sa mère, étonné.

"Quoi? Ça s'appelle une blague! Moi aussi je peux avoir de l'humour quand je veux !" se défendit -il, scandalisé que personne ne reconnaisse son talent de comique.

"Ben tu veux pas souvent..." plaisanta Bill, qui reçut un coup de coude de son frère.

_Hermione trouva que les Weasley semblaient légèrement moins abbatus que lorsqu'elle les avait quitté, même si cela ne faisait que quelques heures à peine. Lorsqu'elle était arrivée, elle avait remarqué que Percy et Bill semblaient avoir une discussion amusante avec leur père, et que Fleur n'avait plus les yeux rouges._

"Hermione!" s'écria alors une voix féminine derrière elle. Ginny lui sauta à son tour dessus et la serra fort. Elle aussi, avait les yeux beaucoup moins rouges, et ce détail fit énormément plaisir à Hermione.

"Hé, l'étrangle pas." s'inquiéta Ron qui avait regarder sa sœur se jeter sur Hermione.

"Tu nous as fait peur." admit la jeune rouquine à l'oreille d'Hermione, juste avant de la relâcher.

"J'suis désolée." répondit Hermione. Ginny lui sourit et hocha la tête.

"N'en parlons plus." trancha t-elle.

Derrière Ginny, Hermione aperçut Harry, qui revenait de l'étage, arriver vers la cuisine. Harry écarquilla les yeux, et sourit, ravi de la revoir. Hermione lui sourit à son tour.

"Hermione?"

"Je t'avais dit qu'on se reverrait bientôt.." plaisanta t-elle avec un beau sourire.

"Et comme toujours tu avais raison !" plaisanta Harry dans un sourire en l'enlaçant à son tour.

Hermione caressa fermement le dos de Harry tandis qu'elle l'enlaçait.

"J'ai vraiment été stupide." admit -elle.

"Y a un début à tout." plaisanta Harry en la relâchant. Cette phrase lui valut un regard (faussement) noir d'Hermione qui lui fila une pichenette sur le bras.

"Aïe!" rit Harry. "En tous cas à cause de toi Ron m'a passé un de ses savons..." murmura Harry en se penchant vers Hermione, pour que le principal intéressé n'entendent pas. Hermione tourna la tête pour le trouver un peu plus loin, entrain de parler avec sa mère devant la plaque chauffante. Elle sourit et reposa son regard plein d'étincelles sur Harry.

"C'est vrai?" demanda t-elle en contenant son sourire du mieux possible.

"Oui c'est vrai. Et Arrête de sourire, il m'a carrément incendié parce que je t'avais pas retenu!" ajouta t-il. Hermione pouffa de rire et posa sa main devant sa bouche, s'empêchant de rire encore plus.

"C'est pas drôle." bouda Harry, dans un sourire.

"C'est adorable, tu veux dire." le corrigea Hermione.

"Ça dépend pour qui." râla faussement Harry. En réalité, il était trop content de la revoir, et en oublia bien vite la mauvaise humeur de Ron.

"Dans le fond il avait raison, j'aurais du te retenir." reprit Harry, un peu penaud. Hermione hocha la tête et caressa furtivement sa joue.

"Je t'ai pas vraiment aidé..." reconnut la jolie brune.

"Aider à faire quoi? Oh, Granger!" s'exclama une voix.

_George venait d'arriver à son tour dans la cuisine. Hermione le dévisagea alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle. Il ne pleurait plus, mais à ses yeux encore boursouflés et rougit, Hermione se doutait qu'il venait à peine de s'arrêter._

"Alors comme ça on part sans dire au revoir?" fit semblant de s'indigner George avant de la prendre furtivement dans ses bras. Hermione était agréablement surprise du ton qu'il avait pris, et du dynamisme présent dans sa voix, même si ce n'était qu'une facade.

"Ah, ces moldus." ajouta t-il en la relâchant, hochant la tête comme si elle était un cas désespéré.

"Moi aussi je suis ravie de te revoir, George." sourit Hermione.

George lui sourit en retour. Et vu le contexte, ça n'était pas rien.

"Ca va, t'as un trop joli sourire pour que je ne t'excuse pas." plaisanta t-il en lui offrant un regard charmeur. Ron se demanda même un instant s'il n'était pas entrain de la draguer.

"Allez les enfants, tout le monde à table!" scanda Molly en frappant dans ses mains, coupant court aux élucubrations de Ron.

...

_Pour les Weasley, ce fut le premier repas sans Fred. Mais malgré cela, le repas se déroula sans effusions de larmes. Il y eut même quelques éclats de rire, et une ambiance plutôt chaleureuse que l'on devait à Arthur, Bill et même à Percy qui n'était plus du tout obsédé par son travail, et faisait même preuve d'humour, chose toute nouvelle pour la famille. Personne n'évoca toutefois la préparation de l'enterrement et l'organisation de la cérémonie._

_Ce ne fut que deux heures plus tard que Molly, Arthur, Bill, Perçy, George et Fleur en parlèrent autour d'une tisane dans la cuisine. C'était un exercice difficile pour George, mais il se devait d'honorer la mémoire de son jumeau de la meilleur façon possible, et il se persuadait qu'à sa place, Fred aurait participer activement à l'organisation de ses funérailles._

_Harry, Ginny, Hermione et Ron s'étaient regroupés en cercle, au coin du feu. Assis en tailleurs sur le tapis du salon, ils jouaient aux cartes. Ron jeta un coup d'oeil furtif vers la cuisine ou les voix s'entremêlaient._

"Ils parlent de l'enterrement." annonça t-il aux autres, reposant ses yeux sur ses cartes.

_Ginny tourna à son tour la tête vers la cuisine. Elle devina les mots " Tante Muriel" et "Faire parts" avant de retourner la tête vers le trio._

"Ca va être horrible." soupira t-elle.

_Assis à ses côtés, Harry s'empressa de l'embrasser longuement sur la tempe pour lui manifester son soutien. Hermione sourit devant le geste et posa son regard sur Ron. Ce dernier fixait toujours ses cartes et poussa un soupir._

"Le plus horrible va être de supporter notre grande tante Muriel" railla t-il en venant poser un valet de trèfle sur le tas de carte qu'ils entouraient.

"Ron!" se scandalisa Ginny dans un sourire. Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard amusé.

"Quoi? C'est vrai. Personne ne l'aime cette vieille greluche...Fred ne l'aimait pas non plus." se rappela t-il.

"C'est vrai qu'elle est un peu vache, mais c'est notre grande tante." dit Ginny en haussant les épaules.

" Un peu vache, c'est un euphémisme," rit Ron.

"Je suis assez d'accord avec Ron," intervint Hermione.

"Au mariage, elle m'a glissé qu'elle me trouvait affreuse, que ma robe était tout aussi horrible et que j'aurais au moins pu faire l'effort de me coiffer! " dit -elle, horrifiée. Harry et Ginny pouffèrent de rire.

" Et en plus elle est aveugle, cette vieille peau !" réagit Ron, faisant sourire Hermione qui le fixa tendrement.

"Bon cela dit, c'est un membre de votre famille, et c'est vrai que la famille, c'est sacré." dit Harry.

"La, Harry marque un point." admit Hermione en posant un as de carreau sur le tas.

"Ouais, de toute façon, on va pas avoir le choix...Et merde, encore perdu." grogna t-il en laissant tomber ses cartes. Troisième partie qu'il perdait.

"Et encore gagné." contrecarra Ginny dans un radieux sourire. "On va se coucher?" proposa t-elle aux autres en posant ses cartes à son tour. Hermione acquiesça.

"Oui, la journée a été longue." dit -elle en se levant.

_Arrivés sur le palier, à l'étage de la chambre de Ginny et de la salle de bain des filles, Hermione se retourna vers Ron qui avait monté les escaliers derrière elle avec Harry et Ginny. Elle regarda Harry et Ginny s'embrasser sur le couloir à quelques mètres d'elle avant de poser ses yeux sur Ron qui s'était posté devant elle._

"Je vais dormir avec Ginny" annonça t -elle d'une voix douce.

"Je sais, comme d'habitude. Et moi avec Harry." répondit Ron, sur le même ton. Hermione acquiesça dans un sourire.

"Alors bonne nuit." murmura t-elle en le dévorant des yeux, attendant fermement qu'il l'embrasse comme il l'avait fait plus tôt dans la journée.

"Bonne nuit." répondit-il, un peu gêné que Harry et Ginny soient à quelques pas d'eux sur le palier.

_Sa soeur et Harry se disaient également bonne nuit, et ne s'occupaient strictement pas de lui, mais Ron avait le sentiment d'être épié ce qu'il ne supportait pas. Hermione remarqua qu'il était un peu mal à l'aise. Elle prit alors encore une fois l'initiative de poser sa main sur la joue de Ron et de l'embrasser rapidement sur les lèvres. Elle se détacha de lui et se retourna pour avancer vers la chambre, lorsque Ron attrapa sa main, la faisant se retourner à nouveau vers lui._

"Au fait..." commença t-il en se raclant la gorge, "ne fais pas attention à ce qu'à pu te dire ma grande tante...t'es loin, loin, loin d'être affreuse." avoua t-il dans un murmure. Hermione lui dévoila ses belles dents blanches, charmée par son compliment.

"C'est gentil..." répondit -elle un peu maladroitement. Elle aurait aimé répondre autre chose, mais rien n'était venu.

"C'est pas gentil, c'est vrai." la corrigea Ron dans un sourire timide. Hermione ne put faire autrement que de l'embrasser à nouveau en plaquant ses mains sur ses joues. Elle se détacha de ses lèvres quelques secondes plus tard et ouvrit les yeux.

"J'suis contente que tu sois venu me chercher." murmura t-elle dans un souffle, avant de relâcher ses joues. Ron sourit mais ne répondit rien.

"Fais de beaux rêves" ajouta t-elle en lui offrant un dernier sourire, avant de disparaître dans la chambre de Ginny.

"Ils le seront." murmura Ron, après l'avoir regardé s'éloigner.

...

A suivre :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre suivant. Pardon pour le délai, en ce moment c'est la course ^^ Bonne lecture et merci a tous, lecteurs et posteurs de review :)A très vite!

...

..

.

_Les funérailles de Fred arrivèrent quatre jours plus tard. C'était un samedi au temps grisalleux, ce qui était assez inhabituel au mois de mai, même en Angleterre. D'épais nuages blancs recouvraient le petit village de Loutry St Chaspoule, particulièrement tranquille et silencieux en ce jour de deuil._

_Il allait être quatorze heures trente lorsque Hermione descendit les dernières marches de l'escalier du terrier. Elle tourna la tête vers le salon et remarqua qu'il était peuplé d'une dizaine de personnes, les membres plus ou moins éloignés de la famille Weasley, tous vêtus de noir. Elle ne connaissait pas tout le monde, mais elle reconnut, entre autre, Bill, Percy et George, tous les trois en costume noir, en pleine conversation avec leur grande tante Muriel. Hagrid discutait avec Arthur, et Hermione aperçut même à sa grande surprise le professeur Mc Gonnaghall, responsable des gryffondors, s'entretenir avec Pénélope Deauclaire, la petite amie de Percy. Mais Ginny et Ron n'étaient pas présents, ni même Harry. Un peu timide et n'osant pas se mêler à la foule, Hermione se dirigea finalement vers la cuisine ou elle vit Fleur, vêtue d'une chic robe gris foncé, ses longs cheveux blonds se répandant avec grâce sur ses épaules. Elle se servait un verre d'eau à l'évier. Fleur avait des cheveux raides magnifiques, disciplinés et soyeux, et Hermione se demandait toujours quel était son secret pour avoir des cheveux aussi éclatants._

"Toute la famille est arrivée?" demanda t-elle à Fleur qui se retourna. Sans répondre tout de suite, Fleur toisa Hermione en buvant une gorgée. Hermione était vêtue d'un tailleur noir composé d'une jupe et d'une veste, et avait attaché ses cheveux en une queue de cheval disciplinée. Fleur lui sourit.

"Non, pas encore. Il reste pas mal de monde, Charlie n'est pas encore là. Il y a aussi certains de ses amis de Poudlard qui doivent arriver. Tu es très jolie." dit -elle en reposant son verre sur le plan de travail. Hermione entremêla ses doigts, un peu gênée par le compliment.

"Merci...c'était pas vraiment le but..." articula Hermione dans un sourire, en regardant ses chaussures.

Fleur sourit à nouveau. "Ca va, toi?" lui demanda t-elle. Hermione haussa les épaules et se rapprocha légèrement de Fleur.

"Je crois, oui...c'est pas pour moi que c'est le plus dur." répondit Hermione.

"Ca va être un moment difficile, tout à l'heure..." acquiesça Fleur en s'adossant au plan de travail. Elle jeta un regard furtif vers le salon et les membres présents de la famille qui discutaient, cherchant son mari des yeux. Il était toujours en discussion avec ses frères et leur grande tante.

"Oui...D'ailleurs, à ce propos, Fleur...j'ai quelque chose à te demander." commença nerveusement Hermione dans une hésitation.

"Tout ce que tu veux !" répondit Fleur, piquée par la curiosité. Hermione vint également s'adosser au plan de travail aux côtés de Fleur et chercha ses mots.

"Voila...Comment tu fais avec Bill?"

"Comment je fais quoi?" s'étonna Fleur, légèrement amusée par cette phrase.

"Comment tu fais pour lui remonter le moral, en ce moment?"

"Oh...je vois." sourit Fleur, en fixant Hermione d'un tendre regard. "Ron, c'est ça?" ajouta Fleur, sans même poser une question complète. Hermione perdit son regard dans le vide et soupira.

" Je sais pas quoi faire...Je sais très bien qu'il va mal, et j'me sens totalement inutile!" souffla t-elle, désemparée.

"Tu es tout sauf inutile, Hermione." la corrigea Fleur en posant sa main sur son épaule. Hermione la fixa, attendant des paroles réconfortantes.

"Je sais que Ron a été un peu renfermé, ces derniers jours...tout comme George et Ginny, d'ailleurs. Mais j'ai vu la façon dont Harry et toi avaient passé votre temps à les entourer, à jouer au Quidditch dans le jardin, à les occuper...Ca représente beaucoup pour eux, tu sais." lui assura Fleur. Mais Hermione hocha la tête.

" je sais pas..." douta t-elle. " J'ai beau être présente, j'ai l'impression d'être impuissante, et j'ai peur qu'il ne s'en remette pas...Tu crois que ça va aller?" demanda Hermione d'un regard implorant.

"Mais oui, ma belle. Le deuil ne se fait pas en un jour, c'est sur...Mais Ron ira mieux. Ginny, Percy, Charlie, Bill et même George et leurs parents, d'ici quelques années ils se sentiront mieux. En tous cas il ne faut pas que tu doutes, ta présence est fondamentale pour Ron." assura Fleur.

"Tu le penses vraiment?"

"Evidemment. Il sourit beaucoup quand il est avec toi, tu sais...et puis tu connais Ron, il ne serais jamais parti à ta recherche..." fit remarquer Fleur d'une voix douce, en lui offrant un léger clin d'oeil. Hermione lui répondit par un sourire, soulagée par leur conversation.

_Au même moment, Molly et Ginny entrèrent dans le terrier par la porte d'entrée, avec un autre rouquin qu'Hermione n'avait vu qu'en photo jusque la. Charlie Weasley. Il était un mélange de Percy et de Bill avec un petit air de Ron à cause de ses cheveux en bataille, qui fit légèrement sourire Hermione._

"Charlie! Enfin te voilà, mon fils !" s'exclama Arthur en arrivant d'un pas décidé du salon.

"Salut Papa." sourit Charlie en accueillant chaleuresement son père dans ses bras.

_Bill, Percy et George arrivèrent pour le saluer à leur tour. Molly regarda George se jetter dans les bras de Charlie qui le serra fort, avec émotion et un sourire peu triste, avant de se retourna vers Fleur et Hermione._

"Les filles, on va pas tarder à y aller," annonça t-elle d'une voix douce en se rapprochant d'elles.

"Ron et Harry sont en haut?" demanda Ginny.

Hermione acquiesça.

"Ginny, ma chérie, va prévenir les garçons que Charlie est arrivé." lui ordonna gentiment Molly en caressant sa joue. Mais Hermione la stoppa dans un sourire.

"Non laisse, te dérange pas...j'y vais." proposa Hermione dans un sourire, en quittant la cuisine.

_Arrivée en haut des escaliers, Hermione approcha timidement de la chambre de Ron, ou dormait également Harry. La porte était légèrement entrouverte, et Hermione vit Harry, qui se regardait dans un miroir placardé au mur et ajustait sa cravate. Ron était bien plus loin au fond de la pièce, assis sur son lit. Il baissait la tête et Hermione ne pouvait donc dire s'il était abbatu ou juste songeur. Lorsque Harry fit dévier ses yeux du miroir à la porte d'entrée, il devina la silhouette d'Hermione, et se rapprocha aussitôt d'elle._

"Hey" dit -il en sortant de la chambre, refermant précautieusement la porte derrière lui.

"Tu es très élégant." dit Hermione dans un sourire en caressant furtivement sa cravate en soie noire.

"Et toi tu es très belle, comme d'habitude." lui répondit Harry.

"N'importe quoi..." pouffa Hermione, en éludant le compliment. "Comment va Ron?" ajouta t-elle. Harry fit une légère moue.

"Pas très bien. Depuis qu'on est monté pour se préparer, il a pas beaucoup parlé, je sais même qu'il a pleuré...Je crois qu'il appréhende..." dit Harry.

"Ce qui serait normal..." ajouta Hermione. "Je suis montée pour vous dire que Charlie est arrivé, au fait, " ajouta t-elle. Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent et un sourire se vissa sur ses lèvres.

"Oh, génial ! Je vais aller lui dire bonjour."

Hermione acquiesça en opinant de la tête.

"Va y, oui. Je le dits à Ron et on vous rejoint." dit -elle dans un murmure. Harry emprunta alors les escaliers et Hermione poussa la porte de la chambre en douceur. Ron releva furtivement les yeux vers elle, mais ne bougea pas du lit.

"Ron, Charlie est arrivé." annonça Hermione.

Malgré son annonce, Ron ne bougea pas de son lit. En baissant les yeux, il acquiesça seulement d'un mouvement de tête.

"J'arrive." murmura t-il à peine de façon audible.

_Hermione remarqua tout de suite qu'il n'était pas dans son assiette. Même sa voix était éteinte, alors qu'elle venait de lui anoncer le retour de son frère. Lorsqu'il baissa à nouveau la tête, l'air ébranlé, Hermione se rapprocha de lui et vint s'asseoir délicatement sur son lui, à ses côtés. Elle entendit Ron renifler si fortement qu'elle comprit alors qu'il était entrain de pleurer. Sans un mot, elle vint poser sa main dans les cheveux de Ron et caressa les quelques mèches qui surplombaient son oreille, comme pour le bercer. Ron la laissa faire mais renifla à nouveau, en étouffant un léger rire._

"Toi qui croyais que j'avais la capacité émotionelle d'une petite cuillère, tu vois, je pleure comme un gosse de 3 ans" railla t-il en relevant un peu la tête, pour essuyer ses yeux.

Hermione pouffa de rire à son tour et posa sa main devant sa bouche pour empêcher son rire de grandir.

"Oh mon Dieu...Ron..." balbutia t-elle dans un sourire, en hochant la tête, se remémorant des souvenirs.

"J'suis un monstre...Je t'ai réellement balancé ça!" se souvint Hermione, horrifiée. Mais malgré tout, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

"Et ouais." admit Ron dans un leger sourire à son tour. Hermione tourna la tête vers lui et le dévisagea, avant d'adosser sa tempe contre les cheveux de Ron pour rapprocher son visage du sien.

"J'suis désolée...j'suis horrible avec toi..." murmura t-elle en venant ponctuer la joue de Ron de baisers, comme pour se faire pardonner. Elle l'embrassa trois fois sur la joue et resta collée à lui.

"Effectivement, t'imagine pas ce que j'endure tous les jours depuis qu'on se connait." plaisanta Ron, sans vraiment sourire, mais sur un ton plutôt léger. Hermione rit légèrement et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois plus longue sur la joue.

"Tu me pardonnes, hein?" murmura t-elle en détachant ses lèvres de sa peau. Ron tourna alors la tête vers elle pour lui faire face et rencontrer son regard.

"A ton avis." dit -il simplement, avec un regard très doux.

_Grâce à la proximité du visage de Ron contre le sien, Hermione remarqua bien que ses yeux étaient humides et rouges. Le bleu azur habituel de ses yeux était terni par la peine, ce qu'elle détestait par dessus tout. Le voir triste pendant ces quelques jours lui avait brisé le coeur, encore plus que lorsqu'il était parti pendant la chasse aux Horcruxes, les abandonnant, Harry et elle._

"Il va falloir qu'on descende." dit Hermione dans un murmure. Ron détacha son front de celui d'Hermione et releva la tête. Il se leva de son lit, en s'éclaircissant la gorge.

"Putain, j'ai pas envie..." maugréa t-il en boutonnant sa belle veste de costume gris foncé. Toujours assise sur le lit, Hermione le regarda faire les cents pas pour se calmer. Il inspira et soupira lourdement, tout en continuant de parcourir la chambre.

"On a écrit une oraison funèbre, avec Ginny, et Maman a dit qu'on devra la lire pendant la cérémonie...Mais j'y arriverais jamais." dit -il en se retournant vers Hermione. Elle se leva alors et s'approcha de lui. Postée devant lui, elle acquiesça.

"Si, tu y arriveras." assura t-elle doucement en venant caresser sa joue.

"Je peux pas Hermione...J'me sens con parce que je sais que tout le monde fait face, en bas, même George...et moi je suis dans ma chambre entrain de chialer...c'est pitoyable."

"Ca n'a rien de pitoyable, Ron. Tu as perdu ton frère." répondit Hermione en relâchant sa joue.

"C'est censé me faire me sentir mieux?" railla Ron, moqueur. Hermione sourit et caressa ensuite son torse, ajustant un peu sa cravate noire.

"Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tout le monde réagit différemment à la douleur. Et tu as bien le droit de craquer maintenant." expliqua t-elle en resserant son noeud de cravate. Ron essuya une dernière fois ses yeux et se racla à nouveau la gorge.

"N'empêche que c'est au dessus de mes forces." trancha t-il. Hermione lui adressa un regard d'une grande douceur et le fixa dans les yeux.

"Pense à Fred...il sera surement parmis nous, par la pensée...Qu'est ce qu'il va pensé si tu ne parles pas à son enterrement, hein?"

"Que son frère est un crétin, pour changer..." maugréa t-il. Hermione roula des yeux et réprima son sourire.

"Et t'as pas envie qu'il pense ça pour toujours, pas vrai?" demanda t-elle, ironique.

Ron soupira et roula des yeux.

"Ouais, bon..."

"Sérieusement, pense aussi à George. Lui aussi il parlera pendant la cérémonie, non? Si lui peux le faire, toi aussi mon coeur."

_Elle conclut sa phrase dans un murmure et Ron reposa ses yeux dans les siens. C'était la première fois qu'elle l'appelait comme ça. Cela lui fit un peu bizarre sur le moment car il réalisa que les choses avaient vraiment changé entre eux. Qu'elle n'était plus sa meilleure amie...enfin plus seulement. Il la dévisagea quelques secondes. Elle n'était pas maquillée mais son visage dégageait une beauté naturelle, malgré quelques entailles rouges qui cicatrisaient à certains endroits de son visage, l'une entaillant notemment sa lèvre inférieure. Ses cheveux rassemblée en une queue de cheval lui donnait un air un peu sérieux et la vieillissait légèrement. Dans son élégant tailleur, et hissées sur des chaussures à talons aiguille noires, elle ressemblait à l'une des employés du ministères. Elle était de plus en plus classe et séduisante, et avec son manque de confiance en lui, il avait parfois du mal a comprendre pourquoi une fille aussi belle qu'intelligente l'avait choisi lui, Ronald Weasley._

"Quoi, qu'est ce que j'ai dit ?" demanda t-elle légèrement prise de panique, en voyant qu'il la dévisageait intensément. Ron sourit et hocha la tête.

"Rien..." la rassura t-il en venant caresser sa joue. "T'es belle, c'est tout." ajouta t-il, la faisant sourire.

"Arrête..." murmura t-elle en rougissant malgré elle.

Soudain, on frappa à la porte de la chambre. Elle s'ouvrit et Harry glissa sa tête dans l'interstice.

"Les gars...C'est l'heure." dit -il simplement avec un regard évocateur. C'était l'heure. Fred allait être enterré. Ces quelques mots raisonnèrent en boucle dans la tête de Ron. Il acquiesça et baissa fébrilement sa main de la joue d'Hermione.

"Allons y." trancha t-il d'une voix faible.

_Hermione se colla à lui et prit sa main qu'elle emprisonna fermement entre les deux siennes. Elle ne voulait pas le lâcher d'un centimètre...Pas dans un moment pareil._

_...  
_

_**Dernier chapitre a venir :) Merci d'avoir lu!**  
_


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour à tous! Voici la suite et fin d" Après la Bataille". Un **long chapitre** de clôture, que j'espère vous prendrez plaisir à lire. A très vite pour de nouvelles histoires et n'hésitez pas, j'aime beaucoup les reviews :) Bonne lecture!

...

..

.

_Bill poussa la porte du terrier, la main de Fleur glissée dans la sienne. Harry, Ginny, George, Hermione, Ron, Percy, Molly et Arthur les suivaient. La cérémonie s'était terminée, et après avoir salué les proches venus dire au revoir à Fred, les Weasleys, Harry et Hermione étaient retournés au Terrier. Tous, sauf Charlie. Après avoir passer un peu de temps avec sa famille, le second fils d'Arthur et Molly avait regagné le Portoloin qui le ramènerait en Roumanie. Trois longues heures s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le Terrier, et le ciel revêtissait une parure gris foncé, qui annonçait la tombée éminente de la nuit._

"Et bien, il ne fait pas chaud dehors, tout à coup" dit Molly en se blottissant dans son châle de laine. "Je vais vous faire un bon repas." ajouta t-elle en entrant dans la cuisine.

"Je vais vous aider." dit Hermione en la suivant.

"T'es adorable, ma chérie." répondit Molly. "Il faut éplucher les légumes et les couper si ça ne te dérange pas..."

"Pas de problème." sourit Hermione, toujours ravie d'être utile.

_Tandis que George, Bill et Fleur prirent place dans le canapé du salon, Arthur s'agenouilla devant la cheminée pour faire repartir le feu et Percy lui donna un coup de main. Ginny s'installa à la table de la cuisine, muette. Elle ne pleurait pas et son visage était neutre. Pas particulièrement réjoui, mais pas triste non plus. C'était comme si les funérailles de Fred l'avaient apaisé en un sens. Elles avaient, en réalité, apaisé tout le monde. Bizarrement, ça n'avait pas été une cérémonie larmoyante. Il y avait eu des poèmes qui rappelaient l'humour débordant de Fred, et même quelques éclats de rire par ci et par là. Et à la plus grande surprise de tous, George n'avait pas pleuré. Pas une seule fois. Un leger sourire se devinait parfois sur ses lèvres, et le requiem qu'il avait lu avait été à la fois émouvant et drôle. Une chose était sûre, il avait fait honneur à son regretté jumeau._

_Harry s'assit aux côtés de Ginny et lui caressa le dos. Il n'avait cessé de lui témoigner son affection durant cette dure épreuve. Ginny lui sourit, le remerciant sans même prononcer un mot d'être là pour elle. Quand à Ron, il s'était adossé au plan de travail de la cuisine, et Hermione, qui venait de s'asseoir à la table de la cuisine avec des légumes a éplucher, en face de Harry et Ginny, le dévisageait fixement. Il regardait vaguement son père remettre du bois dans la cheminée, perdu dans ses pensées, mais ce n'était plus vraiment un air abattu. Durant la cérémonie, Ron avait souvent eu les larmes qui lui piquaient les yeux, et Hermione savait qu'il avait du se surpasser intérieurement pour ne pas les laisser trop couler. Elle avait été d'un soutien sans faille pour lui, ne lui lâchant que très rarement la main._

"C'était une belle cérémonie, hein?" dit alors Bill, qui rompa le silence.

"Oui, très apaisante, avec une très belle musique." acquiesça Fleur.

"Fred aurait été content." sourit Arthur, l'œil néanmoins un peu éteint, en attrapant une bûche de bois de dessous la cheminée.

"Il était là." corrigea George dans un murmure en regardant vers le plafond. Bill lui caressa le dos.

"Oui, il était là." dit -il en souriant à son petit frère.

"Y en a une qui était bien là aussi, j'ai nommé Tante Muriel..." souffla Ron d'un ton presque méprisant.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley ! " lança aussitôt Molly, le faisant presque sursauter. "Respecte un peu mieux tes aïeules je te prie!" ajouta t-elle vivement en réprimant son sourire. Elle savait depuis toujours que tous ses enfants avaient un problème avec sa tante, et dans le fond, ça l'amusait plus qu'autre chose.

"Aïeule, c'est le mot..." murmura de façon presque inaudible Ron. "Elle a quel âge, au fait? 200 ans?" ajouta t-il en cherchant le regard de sa petite sœur.  
Ginny pouffa de rire et haussa les épaules, n'en n'ayant aucune idée.

"En tous cas elle a été plutôt clémente avec moi, aujourd'hui...Elle a enfin remarqué que je m'étais coiffée." dit fièrement Hermione en venant toucher sa queue de cheval parfaitement lisse. Ils pouffèrent de rire.

"Sacrée Muriel..." souffla Arthur. Il avait aussi mis un certain temps à la supporter.

"Bon, c'est vrai qu'elle est un peu bizarre, ma tante..." commença Molly en sortant une cocotte minute de sous l'évier.

"Un peu bizarre?" la coupa Ron. "Elle est carrément diabolique, ouais!"

"T'exagère..." rit Molly en roulant des yeux.

"Non maman, Ron n'exagère pas..." s'en mêla Percy. Bill et Fleur échangèrent un regard amusé.

Molly fit de gros yeux.

"Quoi...A ce point?" s'étonna t-elle. Ron haussa les épaules.

" Disons que si tu vires comme elle, désolé de t'apprendre que tu me reverras pas souvent à l'avenir..." plaisanta Ron.

"Ouais, tout pareil que lui!" réagit George en les regardant du canapé ou il était assis.

"Vous êtes odieux avec votre pauvre mère..." se scandalisa Molly, les mains sur les hanches.

"Moi je serais là, Maman, t'en fais pas." dit Ginny qui aidait à présent Hermione a couper les légumes.

"Merci ma fille." répondit Molly en souriant tendrement à sa petite Ginny.

"Vendue..." souffla Ron en souriant à George.

"Après tout la famille, c'est sacré..." renchérit Ginny en ignorant la provocation de Ron. "Et en plus si tu vires comme elle, très certainement que c'est génétique alors moi aussi, je suis bien partie pour finir en vieille peau démoniaque..." termina t-elle en venant regarder Harry du coin de l'œil.

"Ginny..." soupira Molly. Non il n'y avait rien à faire, sa tante Muriel ne faisait vraiment pas l'unanimité au sein de sa progéniture.

Harry fixa Ginny de ses grands yeux verts, silencieux, un sourire se devinant sur ses lèvres. En fait, il avait vraiment du mal à imaginer Ginny en "vieille peau démoniaque".

"Typiquement le genre d'arguments qui devraient te faire fuir, Harry..." plaisanta Ron.

"Ca t'effraie pas?" demanda Ginny dans un murmure en fixant Harry avec un joli sourire.

"Il m'en faut plus pour m'effrayer. Je suis le grand et célèbre Harry Potter, l'oublie pas..." répondit Harry en venant l'embrasser furtivement sur les lèvres.

_Ron roula des yeux. Il fallait toujours qu'il s'habitue au fait que son meilleur ami et sa soeur étaient plus qu'amis à présent, même si cela faisait déjà un certain temps qu'il l'avait appris. Il jeta un œil vers Hermione qui les avait regardé s'embrasser dans un sourire._

"Ca va les chevilles, Harry?" plaisanta t-elle, scandalisée par le manque de modestie de sa dernière remarque.

"Très bien, oui." répondit ce dernier en lui souriant. Hermione hocha la tête en rigolant, avant de retourner son regard vers Ron. Elle lui fit un petit signe de tête.

"Tu viens?" dit -elle dans un quasi murmure, l'invitant à s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Ron acquiesça et prit place aux côtés d'Hermione autour de la table Il croisa les bras et regarda Ginny et Hermione à l'ouvrage. Même Harry donnait un léger coup de main aux filles, à savoir trier les feuilles abîmées de la salade.

"Dit donc, ça te dirais pas de nous aider, Ron?" lança Ginny qui découpait une pomme de terre.

"Mm...non, pas vraiment. Le travail manuel, c'est pas pour moi..." rétorqua Ron d'un air nonchalant, en venant cependant piocher dans le saladier. Il alla attraper une rondelle de carotte crue quand Hermione lui donna une petite pichenette sur la main qui lui fit relâcher son acquisition dans le saladier.

"Ron, pas maintenant!" lança t-elle au même moment ou il laissa échapper un "aïe" relativement exagéré dans la mesure ou elle lui avait à peine effleuré la main.

"Tu m'as fait mal..." râla t-il en faisant la victime. Hermione vint planter un regard sceptique et amusé dans le sien.

"Je t'ai à peine toucher..."rit -elle en attrapant une autre pomme de terre.

_Elle détourna son regard de celui de Ron et commença a couper le légume avec application. Ron sourit et la dévora des yeux quelques secondes. Les traits de son visage, il commençait à les connaître par coeur depuis toutes ces années, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder sans se lasser. Il la scruta en détail, sachant avec certitude au fond de lui même qu'il était entrain de tomber encore plus amoureux qu'il ne l'était déjà._

"En parlant de famille," rebondit Percy, le sortant de ses pensées, " Je n'arrive pas à croire que Charlie soit déjà reparti...On a à peine eu le temps de lui parler !" conclut t-il, en allant s'affaler dans le fauteuil du salon qui faisait face au canapé.

"Il avait une mission importante, d'après ce qu'il m'a dit..." répondit Bill, qui caressait les cheveux de Fleur, blottie contre lui.

"C'est pas une raison...Le travail n'est pas tout dans la vie!" se scandalisa Percy dans un haussement d'épaule.  
Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Harry, George, Bill, Fleur, et même Arthur et Molly tournèrent simultanément la tête vers lui, l'air étonné.

"Qui êtes vous et qu'avez vous fait de notre Percy?" lança Arthur, les sourcils haussés. Cette remarque fit sourire tout le monde.

"Très marrant, Papa." répondit Percy dans un sourire.

"Moi je trouve qu'il a raison de retourner bosser...Après tout il faut penser à l'avenir après tout ça." dit George, sur un ton anormalement sérieux. Venant de lui, c'était aussi une phrase lourde de sens. Il envisageait enfin son avenir sans Fred. Le silence s'installa quelques secondes avant que Arthur n'ose reprendre la parole.

"T'as raison George." dit t-il dans un sourire légèrement nostalgique.

"Tu...tu vas faire quoi pour le magasin?" lui demanda Harry, ayant tout de même hésité à poser la question.

George haussa les épaules.

"J'ai pas encore trop réfléchi...mais je pense que je vais le garder. On a travaillé trop dur, avec Fred." se rappela t-il dans un léger sourire.

"C'est sûr, faut pas le fermer." ajouta Ginny, catégorique.

"Ca te fera beaucoup de boulot, Georgie...Faut trouver quelqu'un pour t'aider." ajouta Bill.

"Ouais...mais je veux pas n'importe qui..." répondit George en hochant la tête.

"Pourquoi pas Ron?" lança Arthur en s'installant dans l'autre fauteuil du salon. Il fixait son fils, qui, à la table de la cuisine venait de relever les yeux vers lui.

"Moi?"

"On a deux Ron dans la famille, maintenant?" plaisanta Arthur. Ron sourit mais fronça les sourcils.

"Tu veux dire... Bosser au magasin?" s'étonna le jeune rouquin.

"Pourquoi pas? Pendant la coupure de l'été, avant de retourner à Poudlard pour ta septième année..." dit Arthur.

"Ca te plairait, Ron?" lui demanda George. Ron haussa les épaules et regarda Hermione, un peu gêné. Cette dernière lui souriait tendrement et son sourire le déstabilisa tellement qu'il reposa ses yeux sur George et Arthur.

"En fait j'avais...j'avais promis à Hermione que..."

Hermione posa alors sa main sur le bras de Ron et le coupa.

"Ca n'a aucune importance, Ronald!" assura t-elle en hochant la tête.

Arthur fronça les sourcils.

"Qu'est ce que tu avais promis à Hermione?" s'étonna t-il.

"Rien, Mr Weasley..." assura Hermione en hochant à nouveau la tête.

"Ben si, explique!" ajouta Arthur, juste curieux. Hermione soupira, un peu gênée d'avouer son projet bancal devant tout le monde.

"Et bien j'avais prévu de partir chercher mes parents en Australie, cet été...Et Ron avait dit qu'il m'accompagnerait mais je peux très bien me débrouiller toute seule..." assura t-elle. Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard et roulèrent des yeux. Comme si ils allaient la laisser toute seule se lancer dans une telle aventure...C'était hors de question.

"Tu sais ou sont tes parents, en Australie?" lui demanda Molly.

"Pas la moindre idée..." répondit Hermione dans un petit sourire désespéré. "Je me dits qu'en un été, j'aurais eu le temps de les retrouver..." répondit -elle.

"C'est assez hasardeux comme projet..." réagit Molly. Hermione acquiesça.

"Je sais...mais je n'ai pas d'autres idées...et je veux les retrouver." trancha t-elle. "Ils me manquent." ajouta t-elle en sentant l'émotion la gagner. Elle s'ordonna intérieurement de ne pas pleurer et reprit le dessus.

"Je comprends, ma chérie." sourit Molly en lui caressant l'épaule.

"Tu as utilisé le sortilège des oubliettes sur eux?" lui demanda Arthur.

"Oui...avec Voldemort qui aurait pu les torturer, je voulais qu'ils m'oublient... Mais maintenant, je me dits que je n'aurais peut être pas du..."

"Tu as bien fait de les protéger" la coupa Harry. Hermione haussa les épaules.

"Peut être, oui...Mais vous croyez que ça peut être irréversible?" demanda t-elle à Arthur.

Arthur haussa les épaules et fit une petite moue assez optimiste.

"Oh, avec un bon niveau de magie, ça devrait se réparer...Mais il te faut l'aide d'un sorcier d'expérience..." répondit -il. "Un sorcier d'âge mur, qui aurait travaillé pendant des années au ministère, et qui connaisse bien les moldus, par exemple..." plaisanta t-il avant de lui faire un clin d'oeil.

'Comme qui?" demanda Ron d'un ton candide. Ginny et Harry le fixèrent, abasourdis. Le pire, c'est que Ron était sérieux.

" Et puis je trouve que c'est un très beau projet de voyage...et un pays que j'ai toujours rêvé de découvrir, pas vrai Molly? On a jamais eu le temps de le visiter!" reprit Arthur en tournant les yeux vers sa femme.

"C'est bien vrai, ça...C'est vrai que ça serait l'occasion..." acquiesça Molly dans un sourire, ne quittant pas Hermione des yeux. Hermione la fixa quelques secondes avant de regarder furtivement Ron qui semblait aussi étonné qu'elle. Puis elle reposa ses yeux sur Arthur, qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents.

"Qu'est ce que tu en penses, Hermione?" lui dit -il. La jeune sorcière fronça légèrement les sourcils, tâchant de comprendre.

"Vous...vous partiriez en Australie avec moi?" se risqua t-elle d'une petite voix. Arthur acquiesça.

"Enfin seulement si ça ne te fais rien de trimballer deux vieux sorciers..." plaisanta Arthur.

"Merci pour le "vieux", chéri!" réagit aussitôt Molly avec humour, en quittant la cuisine.

"J'en serais honorée, vous voulez dire!" répondit Hermione dans un beau sourire, sur un ton enjoué, avant de tourner la tête vers Ron.

"Enfin si tu veux bien..." commença t-elle d'un ton hésitant.

"te prêter mes parents? Là tu vois, j'hésite..." plaisanta Ron.

"Et pendant ce temps, Ron, Ginny et toi, Harry, vous aiderez George à la boutique!" trancha Molly d'un ton enjoué, en montant les escaliers du terrier. Ginny et Harry acquiescèrent en partageant un regard complice.

"Bien sur." acquiesça t-il. Il était presque aussi serviable que Hermione.

"Super, 3 larbins pour moi tout seul? Je vais pouvoir me la couler douce, en fait, cet été!" plaisanta George.

"Compte là dessus!" rit Ginny en tournant la tête vers lui.

"Quand est ce que tu veux partir, Hermione?" demanda Arthur. Hermione haussa les épaules.

"Quand vous voulez, monsieur." assura t-elle dans un sourire. Elle était incroyablement pressée de partir à la recherche de ses parents, surtout avec Arthur et Molly qui feraient tout pour l'aider. Le fait qu'ils veulent l'accompagner la touchait profondément, eux qu'elle aimait presque autant que ses vrais parents.

"Alors on peut partir dès demain si ça te va...Je pense que plus tôt on effacera le sortilège, mieux ça sera..." dit Arthur en se levant du fauteuil.

"Je reviens les enfants, je vais chercher ma mappemonde!" ajouta t-il dans un sourire fier en quittant le terrier. Sa mappemonde était une acquisition moldue qu'il entreposait dans son hangar privé, ou tous les objets moldus de sa collection s'entassaient. Le regard d'Hermione se mit à pétiller, complètement euphorique à l'intérieur, même si elle faisait tout pour contenir ses émotions. Elle tourna la tête vers Ron qui vit, à son sourire, à quel point la nouvelle la réjouissait.

"Je vais peut être revoir mes parents, vous vous rendez compte?" dit t-elle en venant agripper le bras de Ron, tout en faisant dévier son regard sur Harry et Ginny.

"Je trouve ça génial...tu pouvais pas te lancer là dedans à l'aveuglette, Hermione." répondit Harry.

"Ouais, c'est clair..." participa Ron dans un sourire, en reposant son regard sur un bout de carotte crue qu'il massacrait entre ses doigts.

"En plus ça leur changera les idées...ils ne penseront plus trop à Fred," ajouta Ginny en baissant d'un ton, ne voulant pas que George entende.

"Mais rends moi un service, quand même..."reprit Ron, énigmatique, à l'intention d'Hermione.

"Quoi?"demanda t-elle avec un demi sourire.

"Si tu retrouves ton chat, laisse le aux Australiens!" plaisanta t-il. Harry et Ginny pouffèrent de rire, mais Hermione entrouvrit la bouche de surprise, comme choquée.

"Ron!" s'exclama t-elle fougueusement en lui donnant une tape assez viguoureuse sur le bras.

"Aïe! Quoi, c'est vrai, il me prenait pour un grattoir, ce vieux matou ronchon...

"Au moins vous aviez ce trait de caractère en commun..." plaisanta Ginny. Harry ne manqua pas de rire à la blague de sa petite amie ce qui lui valu un premier regard noir de Ron.

"Très drôle. Non mais vous voulez voir mes cicatrices?" se plaint Ron en cherchant sa soeur et Harry, avec un regard de victime.

"Pauvre petite chose sans défense, martyrisé par un chat!" se moqua Harry en partageant un regard complice avec Ginny et Hermione.

"C'est vrai qu'il avait une taille de tigre, ce chat, si je me souviens bien..." se moqua George en levant les yeux au plafond, songeur.

"Un vrai look de tueur avec son pelage tout doux, ses longues moustaches toutes mignonnes et sa manière de ronronner quasiment en permanence..." ajouta Ginny en fixant Ron d'un regard provocateur.

Ron roula des yeux dans un soupir, trop habitué à ce qu'on se moque de lui, encore et toujours.

"C'est ça, allez y...foutez vous de ma gueule..." maugréa t-il en laissant échapper un léger rire cependant. Son air faussement grognon fit sourire Hermione qui vint planter un baiser sur sa joue en rigolant.

"Si je le retrouve, je le ramènerais...Mais je ne le laisserais plus t'approcher puisque j'ai bien compris que tu avais encore plus peur de lui que d'une toute petite araignée..." lui susurra t-elle dans un murmure. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire malgré le fait qu'elle était, elle aussi, entrain de se moquer de lui. Mais bizarrement, venant de sa part, ça ne l'énervait même pas. Ron tourna la tête vers elle et la fixa d'un regard intense.

"Tu vas pas t'y mettre..." répondit -il dans le même murmure en rapprochant son visage du sien.

_ Ils partagèrent un regard complice et le sourire d'Hermione s'élargit tandis qu'elle ne quittait pas ses yeux. N'écoutant même plus tout ce qui pouvait se passer autour d'eux, ils étaient à nouveau plongés dans leur monde, et Ron l'aurait embrassé si Molly n'était pas revenue à la cuisine, leur ordonnant gentiment de mettre la table._

...

..

.**  
**

_Après le repas, Hermione était sortie dans le jardin, se régalant du spectacle qu'une constellation d'étoiles qui ornait le ciel bleu marine lui offrait. Savourant un thé à la camomille qu'elle emprisonnait entre ses deux mains pour se réchauffer, elle fit dévier son regard sur l'immensité des champs qui entouraient le terrier, songeuse._

_Lorsque Ron sortit de la cuisine, il aperçu sa silhouette de dos. Elle s'était changée, et était vêtue d'un vieu jean et d'un sous pull rose pâle. Ses cheveux à nouveau légèrement ondulés voletaient au gré du vent. Il sourit en les voyant faire ce qu'ils voulaient sur ses épaules...c'était aussi de cette crinière presque indomptable qu'il était tombé amoureux._

_Ron se rapprocha d'elle, et Hermione se retourna au bruit des brindilles qu'il avait fait craqueté sous ses pas. Il lui sourit, sourire auquel elle répondit. Il regarda le ciel un instant._

"Dis donc, le nombre d'étoiles qu'il y a ce soir..." dit -il, en extase.

Hermione acquiesça dans un sourire en reposant ses yeux sur le paysage qui s'offrait à elle.

"J'ai toujours adoré le calme qui se dégage de ton jardin...et des paysages qui l'entourent. On a juste envie de rester immobile à le contempler pendant des heures..." dit -elle d'une voix douce.

Ron lui sourit tendrement et attrapa délicatement la tasse qu'Hermione tenait dans ses mains. Il la posa sur la table de jardin, sans un mot. Elle le laissa faire, légèrement surprise par son geste cependant.

"Viens", dit -il en lui attrapant ensuite la main. "J'ai quelquechose à te montrer." ajouta t-il en relevant les yeux vers elle. Pour seule réponse, Hermione se contenta de lui sourire d'un air un peu étonné.

Ron commença à marcher, la main d'Hermione glissée dans la sienne. Bien évidemment, elle le suivit sans sourciller. Il pouvait l'emmener en enfer, elle le suivrait quand même.

Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient du terrier en silence, s'aventurant sur un chemin de terre entouré de champs de plants de maïs presque aussi haut qu'eux, Ron reprit la parole, les doigts d'Hermione toujours glissés entre les siens.

"Tu m'en veux, Hermione?"

"De quoi?" demanda cette dernière dans un sourire.

"De...pas venir avec toi en Australie...et d'aider George à la boutique." répondit -il, légèrement hésitant.

"Bien sûr que non... C'est tout à fait normal que tu aides George...Il a besoin de toi, tu sais." répondit -elle, alors qu'ils continuaient à marcher.

"Ouais mais je t'avais promis, aussi...et je veux pas que tu crois que je te laisse tomber..." s'expliqua t-il en baissant un peu les yeux.

"Ca ne m'était même pas venu à l'esprit..." le rassura Hermione qui le dévisagea dans un sourire attendri. "Ron je suis très contente de partir en Australie avec tes parents...Ils sont adorable de m'accompagner." dit -elle, touchée. Ron haussa les épaules et tourna la tête vers elle.

"Tu sais qu'ils t'adorent...attention, on arrive." ajouta t-il en s'arrêtant en face d'elle. Elle le scruta des yeux, étonnée de la façon dont il la regardait à présent, silencieux mais insistant. Toutefois, un léger sourire malicieux se devinait sur les lèvres du jeune rouquin.

"Ferme les yeux." ordonna t-il dans un murmure.

"Pardon?" s'étonna Hermione en rigolant légèrement.

"Ferme les yeux!" lui redit -il. Hermione ne les ferma pas, mais les écarquilla plutôt.

"Quoi.." rit le jeune rouquin, devant sa réaction. "T'as pas confiance en moi?" s'étonna t-il dans un haussement de sourcils.

"Si." assura Hermione en fermant finalement les yeux.

« Tu triches pas, hein ? » vérifia t-il, amusé.

« Comme si c'était mon style, Ronald Weasley. » affirma Hermione dans un petit rire en hochant la tête. Afin de vérifier qu'elle ne trichait vraiment pas , Ron se pencha sur elle et déposa un petit baiser sur ses lèvres. Mais le sursaut d'Hermione au premier abord lui confirma qu'elle ne trichait pas. Elle avait tout de même sourit, amusée par son geste. Ron sourit en retour et l'embrassa une seconde fois furtivement.

« Mm…Effectivement, c'est pas ton style. » conclut –il dans un sourire en se détachant de ses lèvres.

Puis il reprit sa route, la traînant par les deux mains. Elle avançait tout doucement, toute réticente.

« Tu m'emmène ou… » rit –elle les yeux toujours fermés. Elle sentait que le sol devenait légèrement boueux et s'affaissait sous ses pas, et resserrait d'avantage les mains de Ron, ne voulant pas tomber. Ron sentit la pression qu'elle exerçait sur ses mains et le geste le fit sourire.

"T'inquiète, je te tiens..." assura t-il d'une voix douce.

Il continua de la faire avancer sur quelques mètres. Puis soudain, Hermione sentit qu'il s'arrêta. Ils étaient arrivés à l'extremité d'un petit plan d'eau tout tranquille et plein de charme. Ron lâcha les mains d'Hermione.

"C'est bon, tu peux les ouvrir." dit -il fièrement, la regardant fixement.

_Hermione ouvrit les yeux et les écarquilla devant la beauté de l'endroit. C'était une petite parcelle d'eau entourée de plants de maïs. Jusqu'ici, rien de très spécial, mais la lumière des étoiles se reflétait d'une certaine façon sur le lac. Hermione n'avait jamais vu une telle luminosité se dégager du ciel...une telle magie. Le ciel au demeurant bleu foncé semblait presque blanc tant il brillait._

"C'est magnifique, Ron..." articula Hermione, stupéfaite par la luminosité qui émanait du lac. "C'est dingue ça...le nombre d'été et de Noël que j'ai passé ici...Et je savais même pas que cet endroit existait!" rit Hermione en hochant la tête. Ron sourit.

"C'est mon jardin je te rappelles...j'en connais tous les secrets. J'aime bien cet endroit...Il ne paie pas de mine la journée, mais le soir, avec les étoiles qui se reflètent aussi intensément sur l'eau, on dirait un patronus géant, tellement ça brille...tu trouves pas?" rit -il.

"Si! C'est...magique!" répondit Hermione, les yeux pleins d'étincelles.

"C'est un endroit spécial pour moi...alors je voulais que tu le vois." expliqua t-il calmement. "Quand on était petit, avec Fred, George et Ginny, on se couchait dans l'herbe, juste là, et on regardait les étoiles pendant des heures..." se rappela t-il, un sourire nostalgique aux lèvres.

Hermione détourna son regard du lac et le posa sur Ron dans un sourire rempli de tendresse. Jamais elle n'aurait soupçonné qu'il soit aussi sensible et romantique avant ce soir là. Elle ne répondit rien tout de suite, trop occupée à le dévorer des yeux, et Ron reprit la parole.

"Au fait.." commença t-il en se raclant la gorge, ne laissant pas l'émotion que suscitait le souvenirs de Fred le gagner.

"Quand vous irez en Australie...vous passerez par la Bulgarie?" demanda t-il maladroitement. Hermione sentit son cœur battre de plus en plus fort contre ses côtes et son sourire s'élargir sans qu'elle ne puisse le contrôler.

"Ron.." commença t-elle en s'approchant de lui, hochant la tête. "Je n'ai aucune envie de mettre les pieds en Bulgarie et de revoir Viktor si c'est ça que tu veux savoir..." confia t-elle sincèrement. Il la regarda dans les yeux. Sa clairvoyance le bluffait davantage chaque jours. Elle avait tout de suite compris ou il voulait en venir.

" C'est vrai?" demanda t-il dans un petit sourire.

"Oui, c'est vrai." le rassura t-elle. " Et toi, tu vas...tu vas revoir Lavande, cet été?" demanda Hermione du bout de la voix. Ron pouffa tellement de rire qu'il manqua de s'étouffer.

"On peut savoir d'où te vient cette merveilleuse idée?" s'amusa t-il en venant caresser une mèche de cheveux de la jeune fille, qui s'était échappée de derrière son oreille. Hermione haussa les épaules.

"Disons que je serais loin pendant plus ou moins deux mois...Alors si t'as envie de faire une pause ou de revoir..."

_Hermione n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Ron avait scellé ses lèvres aux siennes avec une telle force qu'elle en recula de quelques centimètres. Il empoigna son visage et l'embrassa langoureusement. Hermione sentit toutes ses forces déserter son corps. Elle entoura le cou de Ron de ses bras et se laissa tomber contre lui, en lui rendant son baiser. Comme la toute première fois ou ils s'étaient embrasser pendant la bataille de Poudlard, Ron sentit le corps d'Hermione frémir contre le sien, et il l'embrassa tellement fort qu'il la souleva presque de quelques centimètres. Quasiment à bout de souffle, Hermione l'embrassa tout de même à son tour, avec une passion non quantifiable. Elle ne pouvait pas se détacher de lui. Le nombre de fois ou elle avait rêvé de moments comme celui ci...Elle en oubliait bien vite ses élucubrations à propos de Lavande. Visiblement, il n'avait envie que d'elle._

_Lorsqu'elle se détacha de lui, elle mit quelques secondes à rouvrir les yeux tellement ses baisers la faisaient planer._

"Alors tu ne reverras pas Lavande cet été..." conclut Hermione dans un sourire, rouvrant progressivement les yeux.

"Futée, Granger." répondit Ron en la dévorant du regard. "Et sache que si Lavande vient me voir au magasin, la seule chose que je lui proposerais c'est de m'aider à ranger les rayons..." ajouta t-il non sans humour, faisant éxploser Hermione de rire.

_Elle le fixa quelques secondes dans un sourire. C'était vraiment particulier pour elle de réaliser qu'il n'était plus son meilleur ami, mais bien plus que ça...Quelque chose qu'elle avait attendu des années durant, peut être même plus que Ron, qui avait mis bien plus de temps a se rendre compte de ses sentiments._

"Tu vas me manquer cet été." dit Hermione, brisant le léger silence, en attrapant les mains de Ron.

"Toi aussi...Tu m'enverras des nouvelles hein? Même si je sais qu'avec mes parents tu seras en sécurité." dit -il d'un air protecteur.

"Promis, je t'écrirais...Seulement si tu me réponds!" menaça t-elle gentiment d'un regard presque réprobateur, en effectuant une légère pression sur ses doigts.

"Je ferais un effort, ouais..." rit le jeune rouquin.

"J'espère que je vais les retrouver..." dit Hermione plus sérieusement, alors que Ron laissait glisser ses doigts entre ceux de la jeune fille.

"Je suis sûr que oui...Mais... si jamais tu les retrouves et qu'ils veulent rester là bas?" demanda t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Hermione haussa les épaules dans une petite moue. Il pointait un problème intéressant, elle n'y avait pas penser avant.

"Je sais pas trop...Très certainement que je m'installerais là bas avec eux et que je quitterais Poudlard..." commença t-elle en guettant sa réaction. Ron releva des yeux étonnés vers elle. Elle contint son sourire au maximum et reprit.

"Ou alors je leur explique que mon amoureux m'attends en Angleterre et qu'il faut absolument que je rentre car il s'ennuie à mourir, à regarder sa petite sœur et son copain se bécoter à longueur de journée..." spécula t-elle sur un ton léger.

Ron explosa de rire et hocha la tête.

"Merci de me rappeler que ça va être un supplice...je vais faire que tenir la chandelle entre ces deux là..."

"Tu resteras avec George!" dit Hermione en souriant.

"Même pas sûr...Tu as vu Angelina, à l'enterrement? Il ne l'a pas quitté d'une semelle...Si tu veux mon avis y a anguille sous roche entre ces deux là..." dit Ron, faisant aussitôt écarquillé les yeux d'Hermione.

"Tu crois?" s'étonna t-elle, abasourdie.

"J'ai l'impression..."

"Mais c'est l'ex de Fred..." renchérit Hermione, hésitante.

"Et alors? Quand on aime quelqu'un, on se pose pas ce genre de question...On contrôle pas forcement, peu importe qui c'est, on l'aime, c'est tout...enfin..."

_Il bégayait tout à coup, ne trouvant plus ses mots. Il ne termina d'ailleurs pas sa phrase. Il avait l'impression de mettre son cœur à nu devant Hermione et de lui dévoiler tout ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Hermione le regarda s'enfoncer presque mal à l'aise pour lui, mais surtout incroyablement heureuse de le voir aussi mal à l'aise, car cela trahissait le fait qu'il ressentait des choses, et elle était tellement amoureuse de lui qu'elle se disait parfois qu'il ne pouvait pas ressentir la même chose, qu'il ne pouvait pas l'aimer aussi fort. Au fond, peut être que si._

"Je te parie que je pourrais pas passer une seule minute avec mon meilleur ami sans avoir ma frangine dans les pattes..." souffla Ron, découragé d'avance. Il avait décidé de revenir sur Harry et Ginny, pour ne pas balbutier d'avantage. Hermione sourit.

"Tu auras de quoi t'occuper à la boutique, et puis je te promets de rentrer le plus vite possible."

"J'espère bien." murmura t-il en se penchant. Il déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et se redressa.

"Ça me fait toujours drôle de les voir ensemble, Harry et Ginny..." avoua Ron dans un sourire.

"Tout comme ça doit leur faire bizarre de nous voir..." elle ne termina pas sa phrase et baissa légèrement les yeux. Ron la fixa, étonné.

"Ensemble, tu peux le dire!" dit -il en esquissant un sourire.

"Oui, ensemble." répéta Hermione en relevant un regard tendre vers lui.

"Ça te fait pas un peu bizarre à toi aussi?" ajouta t-elle dans un léger grincement de dents.

"Si." admit Ron dans un rire. "C'est un peu bizarre, c'est vrai...Mais je trouve ça surtout rassurant." ajouta t-il d'une voix douce.

"Pourquoi, rassurant?" demanda Hermione d'une petite voix, au ralenti. Elle bouffait des yeux chaque recoins de son visage, comme hypnotisée. Ron haussa les épaules et sourit.

"Ben...c'est rassurant d'avoir la plus brillante sorcière de sa génération à mes côtés..." avoua t-il, la faisant complètement chaviré. Elle en avait limite les yeux humides. Elle sourit et baissa les yeux, dissimulant son émotion.

"Je pense...que Ginny sera vraiment heureuse avec Harry...il est génial...et il l'aime tellement..." reprit Hermione pour changer de sujet. Ron roula des yeux.

"J'avais imprimé, ouais...Enfin, ça me rassure qu'il soit amoureux d'elle..." dit -il, insistant sur le dernier mot. Hermione releva ses grands yeux luisants vers Ron et le scruta intensément, sans répondre. Ron soupira furtivement, ses yeux perdus dans les siens. Leurs mains étaient toujours entremêlées.

"Tu sais, quand j'ai détruit le médaillon...l'Horcruxe m'a parlé...et il m'a montré des choses pour me déstabiliser...mes pires craintes..." avoua t-il, hésitant.

"Comme des araignées?" demanda doucement Hermione.

"Ouais...mais pas seulement... Hermione, je...je t'ai vu avec Harry..."

Hermione n'osa rien répondre, attendant la suite, malgré tous ses bégaiements.

"Vous...enfin je vous ai vu vous embrasser."

"Moi et Harry?" s'étonna Hermione. Ron acquiesça.

"Si tu savais comme ça semblait réel...Et tu...enfin la Hermione Jedusor m'a dit des horreurs...des choses que je crains réellement." avoua t-il dans un murmure.

"Ron..." commença Hermione en venant relever son menton avec ses doigts. "Peut importe ce qu'elle t'a dit...Elle n'est pas moi. Elle n'a jamais été moi...et avec Harry, je...enfin je le trouve génial, mais on est amis. Juste amis. Ça n'a jamais été différent." conclut -elle en caressant sa joue. Ron sourit, ne quittant pas son regard des yeux.

"Vraiment? C'est pas ce que Rita Skeeter disait..." dit -il légèrement ironique. Il sourit encore plus en voyant Hermione rouler des yeux, son regard se noircissant.

"Pitié, laisse là ou elle est celle là..." maugréa t-elle avec dédain...Ron savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas la voir en peinture.

"Harry et moi, c'est platonique depuis le début, Ron..." reprit t-elle plus doucement. Il acquiesça.

"Je sais..enfin maintenant je le sais." murmura t-il. Le silence s'installa quelques secondes ou Hermione, songeuse, esquissait un sourire, le regard perdu dans le vide.

"Quoi?" demanda Ron, devant son mutisme et son sourire. Hermione reposa ses beaux yeux chocolat sur lui.

" Alors ta plus grande peur c'est de me voir avec Harry?" comprit -elle, touchée.

"Avec n'importe qui d'autre, en fait." répondit Ron avec une telle sincérité qu'Hermione sentit des frissons parcourir sa peau par endroit.

_Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa rapidement sur les lèvres, comme pour lui faire comprendre sans utiliser de mots, qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre pour elle, que lui. Puis elle se laissa tomber contre son torse, enlaçant sa taille de ses bras. Ron adossa alors son menton sur le crâne d'Hermione et l'entoura à son tour, la berçant légèrement._

_Hermione savoura leur étreinte en fermant les yeux, s'enivrant du parfum qui imprégnait son tee shirt. Ron, lui, regardait au loin devant lui, songeur. Un léger sourire pouvait se deviner sur ses lèvres, tout comme sur celles d'Hermione. Car il savait pertinament tous les deux que même s'il étaient séparés pour été, leur retrouvailles arriveraient bien vite et qu'après ça, ils ne se quitteraient plus. L'avenir leur sourierait._

_**The End**_

_**au plaisir de vous avoir diverti :)  
**_


End file.
